


瀚冰《诈欺性营业》正文1-8完整版

by xianerwang



Category: hb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang
Summary: 他总以为是他调教了他，殊不知，高瀚宇才是那个被调教得彻彻底底的人。你大爷终究是你大爷。





	瀚冰《诈欺性营业》正文1-8完整版

楔子

“打戏跟吻戏更喜欢拍哪一个？”  
“肯定打戏呀！”  
被采访中的高瀚宇不假思索地脱口而出，随后很快想到了什么，表情一顿，眼睛掩饰性地闪了闪，露出一个意味深长的笑。  
“但是~吻戏也行，那要看是跟谁吻。”  
“女神？”画外的采访者试图挖出点粉红色的绯闻。  
高瀚宇笑得像一只愚蠢的哈士奇：“大爷的话可以考虑一下。”

“嘭”！  
季肖冰突然慌乱，一脚踢到了茶几的边角，大拇指传来的痛感让他弯腰捂脚直抽气。  
新剧本掉在地上，面朝下委屈地折出乱七八糟的痕迹，探出边缘的红红绿绿的便签纸像撒在书页上的糖果。  
该死的高小奶，SCI谜案集第一季都播完一段时间了，怎么还在做这种奇怪的营业，他不嫌无聊吗？  
季大爷掐着手里的鳄鱼玩偶，想象着自己是在掐高瀚宇的脖子。

时间回到两年前。

一

“这部剧的原著虽然是耽美，但剧本写得很好，改成了比较暧昧的竹马情，没有太多出格的地方，施导是第一次拍网络剧，拍摄方案做得特别用心，应该会是一部良心好剧，我劝你接。”经纪人在电话里对他说。  
“你先发过来我看看吧。”  
季肖冰出道多年，拍的戏却不多，身在小公司资源跟不上是个原由，他不想胡乱拍戏也是一个原因。拍过的每一个剧本都是经过他精心推敲过觉得想演才接的，所以不管经纪人如何跟他安利这个剧本，他都要先好好观摩一遍。  
“发你邮箱了，明天早上之前给我答复，那边着急定人。”经纪人知道他的脾性，说完就挂了电话。  
季肖冰点开邮件，先瞄了眼拍摄团队和预计拍摄周期，发现这部36集的刑侦剧，开机时间就在两天后。  
这么赶？！  
他顿时有些意外，赶紧打开剧本。

SCI谜案集，改编自耳雅同名小说《S.C.I.谜案集》，讲述了一场正义与邪恶的生死较量的故事，一个个扯上犯罪心理学的案件扑朔迷离。  
季肖冰本来只想看看自己的角色，结果看着看着……不小心就被带入到几个案情里面，一晚没睡，第二天起床喝着枸杞茶，眼睑下方带着一圈黑色给经纪人发去短信。  
【展昭这个角色，我接了。】 

两天后，季肖冰进组。

“你好，我是高瀚宇。”一身白衣，看起来冷冰冰的人向他伸出手。  
初见高瀚宇，季肖冰觉得这人看起来有点高冷，眼睛是韩式丹凤眼，天生透着一股凌厉，专注看着人的模样像是野兽在盯着即将到嘴的猎物。  
“你好。”季肖冰属于慢热型，对方高冷，他自然只会更高冷，握完手那人离开之后，他才后知后觉想起忘了报自己的名字，想要补上已经来不及了。  
不过这也不是什么大事，他多年来不温不火早就把片场的各种形态看得波澜不惊。  
从资料上看，对方虽然比他小两岁，但娱乐圈阅历明显比他丰富许多，都是浸淫多年的人，接下来的配合想来应该也不会有什么大问题。

然而真实情况是，问题大了。

“咔！小高，你刚刚说话太刻意了，放轻松点。”施导走过来拍了拍高瀚宇的肩。  
这是第一场戏，高瀚宇一开口就NG了。  
季肖冰站在旁边一脸淡定，实际上内心对眼前这位要跟他在整部剧上演兄弟情的演员提出了质疑。  
演技这么差的吗？还是说……他准备了这么长时间还没入戏？  
剧组刚开始磨合，总会有一些不尽如人意的地方，需要一段时间才能真正顺畅拍摄，可是留给这个剧组的时间真的不多，能顺利拍完吗？  
季肖冰一边疑惑着，一边在高瀚宇不断的NG中拍了一天的戏，观察下来他发现，完蛋了，这位重要的主演之一演技真的需要磨练。  
于是在拍完第一天的戏，高瀚宇问他晚上能不能找他聊聊的时候，他没有拒绝。

“季老师，对不起，给您添麻烦了。”  
洗完澡解放了铁刘海，头发软软贴在头上的高瀚宇看起来没有了白天的攻击性，那双眼白过多乍看很凶的眼睛好像也虔诚了起来，十分有礼貌地坐在椅子上请他赐教。  
季肖冰坐在他的对面，翻了翻剧本，抬头瞄了一眼他的白T恤和白色运动裤，这下了戏对手依然一身白的装扮，让他有下班了依然在工作的错觉。  
事实上，他就是在加班。  
没办法，自己挑的剧本，跪着也要演完。

“你先说看看，明天我们要拍的这几场戏有哪些困难的地方，我给你讲解。”他问道。  
高瀚宇挠了挠头，白皙的脸没有粉底的遮盖，浮出了淡淡的困窘的红，说道：“我觉得都挺困难的。”

与季肖冰接戏时候的慎重比起来，高瀚宇可就简单多了。

“老高，你确定你要拍这个？虽然是主角，但是这是双男主的剧啊，你看清楚，一个女主都没有。”  
“确定啊，我都答应吴导了，这剧本我看着也适合我，打戏挺多。”  
“你想清楚，要是拍了这个，拍戏期间和后续宣传的时候你就要做资本主义兄弟情的营业了。”  
“知道知道，营业嘛，我在行。”

今天之前，对于这部剧，高瀚宇一直都是胸有成竹。  
酷炫到近乎完美的主角设定，充足的准备时间。  
他提前一个多月就把台词都背得滚瓜烂熟，还把戏里面各种动作场面自己排练了好几遍，没想到在正式开拍之后才发现，现实远比自己想象的艰难。  
他不是科班出身，这些年虽然认真琢磨过演技，但依然需要长时间的准备才能演好一个角色，这些都不是重点，重点是……眼前这位跟他演对手戏的季老师，演技专业得让他自惭形秽。

这人昨晚才进的组，一副老干部的模样，随身携带的保温杯里面居然还泡着养生的枸杞茶，让他暗地里偷笑了好几声。

季肖冰的皮相长得极好，快三十了还像二十出头的人，眼睛里面承载着浩瀚星光，近乎完美的面部轮廓让他不管是正面还是侧面都好看得让人印象深刻。  
这容貌随便站在哪里都是一副赏心悦目的画，特别是那张不笑也带笑的猫唇，跟原著中漂亮的展猫儿契合度极高，连高瀚宇都不得不赞叹导演的选角功力。  
果然一切的等待都是值得的，施磊导演真是个人才。

高瀚宇暗暗地想，除了选的主角的演技给剧组拖后腿这一点。

“你如果实在找不到感觉，可以试试侵入式表演法，在拍戏的这段时间里都把自己当成白玉堂，用白玉堂的生活模式来要求自己，这对你来说应该不难。”季肖冰说道。  
“我试过了，以前的戏都是这么拍的，可是这次就是找不到感觉。”高瀚宇表示非常苦恼，眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇。  
季肖冰看着他，微微挑了挑一边的眉毛，突然合上剧本，坐直了身体。

他只是简单一个动作，刚刚属于季肖冰的懒散形态就消失了，取而代之的是一种自信而矜贵的气息，眼中的星辰闪烁着凝聚成一点，看向高瀚宇的目光带上了挑衅。  
“死老鼠，你就这点本事？”  
分不清是不是剧本中的台词，高瀚宇愣了一下。

“这么简单的事情都想不通，蠢成这样还敢说自己是SCI的组长，真给你们白家丢人。”季肖冰龇了龇牙，一派欠揍的模样。  
高瀚宇回过神，几乎是条件反射般回了一句：“死猫，你别高兴得太早，我们走着瞧。”  
“走着瞧就走着瞧，这案件离了我，我看你怎么破。”冷哼。  
“没有你我照样能够破案，你少跟我说心理学那一套，你那套研究人的理论在我这里可不管用。”高瀚宇觉得身体热了起来。  
“狂妄，自大，标准的偏执型、边缘型、表演型、自恋型和怪僻型人格障碍。”不薄不厚的唇中吐出冷冷的嘲讽。  
“谢谢，有你说的那什么型人格障碍的人是你的组长，权利在你之上，我的副组长大人。”  
两个人冷冷对视，火花在空中相遇喷溅出“兹啦”“兹啦”的声音。

“呵，你这不是找到感觉了吗？”

季肖冰的声音突然缓了下来，刚刚针锋相对的感觉瞬间消失。   
他眨了眨眼，拿起桌上的老干部陶瓷杯喝了一口水，整个身体都散漫了下来，刚才挺拔的精英气质消失无踪。

高瀚宇有些茫然。  
刚刚他找到感觉了吗？他就是下意识回话而已呀。

“你回去想想吧，我要睡了，不送。”季肖冰把杯子放下，直接赶人。  
“呃……这么早，季老师，我……”高瀚宇还想说点什么，被对方疏离的微笑打了回来。  
“早点睡，明天还要拍戏呢。”季肖冰赶人的目光实在太过明显，让人觉得不适。  
高瀚宇顿时觉得这人反复无常不太好相处，只能站起来，悻悻然离开。

两位主演一起拍戏的第一天，以互相都没什么好感落幕。  
高瀚宇琢磨了一晚，越想越觉得季肖冰带给他的感觉对味，那种自然而然对话的感觉……嗯，挺顺的其实。  
科班出身的人，果然不一样。

季肖冰一向是一个把工作和生活分得很开的人，入戏出戏都特别快，具有一名专业的演员所拥有的一切素质，但不包括积极锻炼身体。  
所以当第二天早上没戏的他睡到自然醒，恍恍惚惚起床到餐厅吃早餐，路过健身房看到高瀚宇只着一件白色运动汗衫在里面挥汗如雨的时候，有些被那人一身漂亮的肌肉迷了眼。  
排列均匀的腱子肉，看着恰到好处，没有一丝累赘，硕大的胸肌把薄薄的衣服都撑了起来，底下几块显眼的凸起，人鱼线明显，细腰窄臀，彰显出蓬勃劲削的健美。

高瀚宇早就被看习惯了，只是眼角的余光随便瞥了一眼，就发现站在那里看他的是那名老干部。  
想到这人的脾气再怪，也是自己接下来两个月最亲密的搭档，于是他一边做着俯卧撑，一边单手举起跟他摆了摆手当打招呼，露出一个挂满了晶莹汗珠的笑容。  
季肖冰的脚步顿了顿，几乎是微不可见地朝他点点头，玻璃般通透的眸光一闪，依旧是冷冷的，离开了。

真不好伺候。  
高瀚宇愤恨地想。

不过经过季肖冰昨晚的“指导”，高瀚宇今天拍戏倒是顺利了很多，几乎都是只重拍个一两次就过了，欣慰得导演连连称赞“进步神速”。  
到了下午，高瀚宇已经完全入戏，把自己当成了白玉堂，讲起分析案情的台词来振振有词，十分顺畅，跟SCI的另外几个演员配合度都上升了许多。  
一连过了几个对昨天的他来说有些艰难的镜头，他松了一口气，决定要对他的猫儿好一点。  
猫嘛，脾气反复无常是正常的，都要靠哄。  
这么想着，他就一直保持着自己是白玉堂的感觉，入戏之后再拍摄真的轻松很多。

不过，这种表演形式有利也有弊，到了晚上就显露出了弊端。

因为要赶昨天没拍完的戏，今天的晚餐大家都没时间做，一起叫了份盒饭解决。  
高瀚宇打开一次性饭盒，莫名其妙就把里面的鸡腿夹给了季肖冰，附带一句：

“猫儿，你太瘦了，要多吃点。”

“谢谢。”季肖冰倒是不客气，拿过来就吃，语气轻松得很，毫无心理压力。  
高瀚宇的意识还在戏里，本来已经做好了被猫扔回鸡腿或者埋汰的心理准备，冷不防遇到这反应，才惊觉对方是季肖冰不是他的猫，脸僵了僵，后知后觉地低头望着饭盒中本该是鸡腿的那块区域……  
如今只剩下被压扁的白米饭和其他一点都不够看的配菜。

我的鸡腿！

他顿时有些泄气。  
这是不是就叫做为艺术献身？

入戏之后，高瀚宇的状态真正好了起来，特别是拍完室内枯燥的戏去到室外，就仿佛猛兽被打开了枷锁，动作戏几乎都是一条过，有的打戏为了赶时间，他甚至还不用排练。  
拍摄顺利，他的心情大好，平时那个活泼开朗的劲歌热舞小王子就被释放了出来，每到拍摄间隙，总喜欢自娱自乐地玩一玩，再闹一闹人。  
而他的闹一闹对象，除了相熟的蒋龙之外，经常都是季肖冰。

季肖冰真的是太老干部了，生活作风十分严谨，不管戏里面怎么闹腾，到了戏外就一秒变清冷，虽然跟剧组的人熟了之后也会一起开开玩笑，但更多时候还是会让人感觉有些距离。  
高瀚宇可不管这些，戏里他是白玉堂，戏外他是解放了自我的白玉堂，就像一个多动症儿童，可劲儿折腾季肖冰，动不动就往他身上靠，每过一条戏就喜欢在他面前或者背后做一些奇怪的事情来引人发笑。  
这种情形在蒋龙脱口喊季肖冰“大爷”之后到达了白热化阶段，从那以后高小奶就成天在季肖冰后面“大爷”“大爷”地叫个不停，逗猫逗得像要表演原地起飞翻滚三周半。  
季肖冰忍无可忍，送了高瀚宇一个专有的称呼：

哎！

他也不叫什么高瀚宇小白老白白玉堂了，就只叫他“哎”，偏偏每次叫，高小奶都会乐滋滋地应一声然后跑过来，像一只大型犬一样摇尾讨赏。  
季肖冰越叫越觉得不是滋味，怎么好像把自己绕进去了呢？

其实季肖冰也不是那么难相处的人，只在不熟的时候高冷，熟了之后也是个很能玩的，典型的闷骚属性。  
在高瀚宇不间断的“勾引”下，他很快破功，跟这个逗比剧组融为了一体。

腊八节剧组直播，整个剧组的人在镜头前打打闹闹，季肖冰也在其中，像是喝了酒一样兴奋得莫名其妙，跟剧组的人一路互动下来，不知道抖了多少笑料出去。  
结束之后他回到自己的房间，意外接到了经纪人突然打来的电话。  
“老季，这剧接了不冤吧？我好久没看到你这么开心了。”

“是挺开心的，这剧组氛围好。”季肖冰眼角还有晚上笑出的泪痕，琉璃般的眼珠子光芒四射，快乐通过电话线传了过去。  
经纪人很欣慰，这个艺人哪里都好，就是在媒体的镜头前容易放不开，今晚的直播表现之精彩真是让他刮目相看，虽然是被剧组的人带的。  
季肖冰演戏这么多年一直不红，她也挺无奈，一直想帮他找点好资源，不能白费了那张清俊的脸蛋，这可是当年北影的校草！  
今晚的直播虽然只有八万多人在看，但四舍五入也有百万了不是吗？更不用提季肖冰的微博涨的那许多粉，还有突然多了几百人超话。  
“你这样的状态就对了，继续保持，这段时间多拍点在剧组的照片发微博，还有这部剧不是耽美改编吗？你和高瀚宇的互动不错，继续保持，知道吗？”  
“知道了。”

正说着，门铃响了起来。

“有人来了，我去开个门。”  
季肖冰拿着手机爬下床走过去开门，就看到高瀚宇穿着浴袍泥鳅一样钻了进来。  
“你干嘛？”季肖冰吓了一跳。  
高瀚宇嘿嘿一笑：“来找你营业一下。”  
“什么鬼？！”  
高瀚宇举起手机，一把揽过季肖冰的肩：“大爷，你快笑一个。”  
季肖冰一脸茫然地看向镜头。

他发现那是一个视频通话，视频的那一头是一个有点眼熟的人。  
“我经纪人非说今晚是我逼你营业的，你快点帮我证明一下，其实你是主动营业。”高瀚宇把脸靠在他的肩膀上，另一只手绕过他的脖子比了个“耶”。  
原来是来过几次剧组的高瀚宇的经纪人。  
“季老师辛苦了，我们家小高给您添麻烦了。”视频里面的人一脸苦恼地看着这边，就差叹气说这小孩真难养。  
“不麻烦，应该的，你也辛苦了。”季肖冰被箍着脖子，有点难受地动了动，“爪子拿开。”  
“不拿。”高三岁耍赖一般地说着，搂得更紧了些。  
“拿开！”  
“不拿！除非亲一口。”  
“死老鼠，你皮痒啊？”  
“你咬我呀！”  
两个穿着浴袍的人离得极近，脑袋更是碰在一起，一转头就能感受到彼此的呼吸。

季肖冰抬手推了推他的头：“别闹了，回去早点睡吧，明天还要早起拍戏呢。”  
“大爷，你又要赶我出门了吗？”高三岁现场表演了一个虚伪的泫然欲泣，扁着嘴挤了半天眼睛，活像眼睛抽风。  
“行了，高瀚宇，秀恩爱别对着镜头，我不管你了，季老师，谢谢你照顾我们家小高。”经纪人摇了摇头一脸嫌弃，看向季肖冰的时候又扬起和蔼的微笑。

“不客气。”季肖冰说。

“喂喂喂，区别对待啊你，我还是不是你的小宝贝了？”高瀚宇跳脚，放开了他。  
季肖冰看着高瀚宇拿着视频电话在那边闹，举起一直拿手上的手机放到耳朵边：“喂，你还在吗？”

那边沉默了一下，他仿佛听到了一声轻叹。  
“喂？”他不确定地又问了一句。  
“我在，老季，那个……”

……  
他的经纪人似乎犹豫了一下，才对他说道：“老季啊，你如果不喜欢营业，可以不用这么努力营业的。”  
“啊？”季肖冰疑惑。  
“就是……你不需要勉强自己，高瀚宇那边，我会跟他的经纪人沟通，你做你自己就好了。”经纪人似乎有些郑重其事。  
季肖冰更疑惑了：“你说什么？”  
“高瀚宇是一个很擅长营业的人，他现实中比戏里的演技好很多，你别被他带进去了，专心演完这部剧，回来我这里有几个好剧本给你挑，早点睡吧，晚安。”经纪人说完就挂断了电话。  
季肖冰举着电话一脸茫然，他头一次有些听不懂自家经纪人在说些什么。

营业？他有在营业吗？  
不对，是高瀚宇跟他的营业有什么问题？

他看向那个刚刚挂掉跟经纪人的视频电话的人，后者回过头来冲他笑，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。  
“呦~猫儿，你这样看着我是在对我放电吗？”那人轻车熟路地走过来，又把粗壮的手臂搭上了他的肩。  
因为戏里肢体碰触极多，所以两个人早就习惯了这样的接触，日常生活中也有些习以为常，就像现在这样，完全不会有任何的违和感。  
季肖冰扭头看着在自己肩膀上一晃一晃的手，想到刚刚经纪人对自己说的话，突然变了脸色。  
营业？

“大爷，你刚刚跟谁讲电话呢？我们刚刚说的话是不是都被现场直播过去了？”高瀚宇一无所知，还在他的耳边说话，甚至故意往他耳朵上吹了一口气。  
季肖冰脖子一僵，甩开他的手，一把推开他。  
体能差异，只推得人踉跄了几步，跟他脑海中推到贴在门上的镜头相差甚远。  
“猫儿，你怎么了？”高瀚宇怔了一下。  
“我累了，你回你房间去吧，我要睡觉。”季肖冰看着他，冷冷说道。  
高瀚宇几乎是在一瞬间发现了面前这个人的不对劲，脸上的笑容渐渐淡了下来。  
“猫儿，到底怎么了？”  
“没什么，我今天比较累想早点睡，你快滚吧。”季肖冰这话说得高贵冷艳，实际上心里面莫名其妙地心虚得不行。

还好高瀚宇并没有坚持。  
“那好吧，大爷晚安。”  
“晚安。”

季肖冰目送高瀚宇关了门出去，无心背台词，真的关灯爬到了床上。

【高瀚宇是一个很擅长营业的人，他现实中比戏里的演技好很多，你别被他带进去了。】

他一晚上没睡好，脑袋里面盘旋的都是自家经纪人的这句话。  
这个经纪人陪了他很多年，可以说是十分了解他了，会郑重其事地跟他说这个，肯定是通过电话发现了什么不对劲的地方。  
有什么不对劲的地方吗？  
他不过就是跟高瀚宇戏里戏外都热络了一些，晚上直播时候的互动也亲密了一些，这就是他拍戏的时候该有的状态呀。  
那为什么经纪人会担心？  
季肖冰平生第一次，想着拍戏以外的事情，失了眠。

另一边，高瀚宇回到房间后，在微信里跟经纪人抱怨。

【高三岁：都是你，没事说我强迫季大爷营业，害我刚刚去找他证明，无端地把他惹生气了。】  
【经纪人：你自己那么浪怪我咯？】  
【高三岁：不怪你怪谁？】  
【经纪人：说起来，季老师脾气那么好，你也能把他惹生气，你真是个人才。】  
【高三岁：他脾气好？怎么可能！他脾气明明是又反复无常又闷骚好吗！我调教了好久才把他调教成肯让我亲近的模样。】  
【经纪人：调教？营业归营业，你别玩得太过火了。】  
【高三岁：知道啦知道啦，你又不是不知道我，我是会乱来的人吗？】  
【经纪人：是。】  
【高三岁：啊，真是糟糕的对话，你把我的心都伤透了，我已经，已经把我伤口化作玫瑰，我的泪水，已经变成雨水早已轮回……】  
【经纪人：明明是文字，为什么你能发语音？】  
【高三岁：你终于发现了，我天赋异禀。】  
【经纪人：行了，听你季大爷的，早点睡。】  
【高三岁：哦！我心爱的季大爷，我的猫儿，我的小心肝~】  
您的好友 经纪人 已将你列入黑名单。

 

二

腊八节之后离年关已经很近，剧组的拍摄也接近尾声，因为几个主要演员的档期问题，原定的收尾时间往前挪了不少，所有人赶戏赶得疲惫不堪。  
施磊是一个精益求精的导演，遇到无法一次通过的镜头也会反复重拍，补镜头更是补到飞起，力求后期剪辑的时候能够有足够多的素材。

是的，包括为数不多的几场连两位主演都抗议过太“基”情演不来的“床”戏。

“化妆师，展昭的脸不够红，再加一点。”施导发号施令。

化妆师上前，踮着脚给季肖冰抹腮红。  
艳粉色的哑光腮红在他白皙的脸颊上大片涂抹，还有一些涂在鼻头，眼眶也抹了一点，嘴唇沾得湿润，硬生生拿画笔创造出一只酒后娇艳的醉猫。  
“导演，再多就太夸张了！”季肖冰照了下镜子，发表抗议。  
“不会，这样刚好，你皮肤白，就要这么红才美。”施磊总让人感觉满嘴都是瞎话，偏偏他是导演他说了算，每次拍出来的镜头也都很让人满意。  
“就是就是，我的猫儿最漂亮了，喝醉了更是风华绝代。”高瀚宇乐颠颠地在一旁笑。  
“去你的风华绝代，导演，他也有喝酒，为什么不往他脸上涂腮红？”季肖冰指着那个一身白的人嚷嚷。  
“我负责帅，你负责美，我们是最佳搭档呀，我美丽的猫儿，准备好被你的白马王子公主抱了吗？”高瀚宇上前几步抓住他指人的手指包在掌心，嬉皮笑脸。  
“哼，你可悠着点，我好歹也是一米八的男人，小心闪了腰。”季肖冰磨牙。  
“这你大可以放心，我举了这么多年铁，就是为了在今天，这一刻，把你抱起来旋转跳跃我不停歇~”高小奶说着说着就唱了起来，还拉着季肖冰想跳华尔兹，被施磊的声音制止。  
“好了别闹了，今天时间不多，准备开拍，白玉堂先排练一下走位。”   
腊八那天晚上的小插曲并没有在这两个人之间掀起任何波澜，拍摄现场一片欢声笑语，即使大家都很累，但有两位主角戏里戏外的拌嘴当调剂品，也累并快乐着。

“灯光师把对着门的柔光灯再调暗一个度，好，准备，3,2,1，开始！”  
凌乱的敲门声在房间内响起。

沙发上的白玉堂被敲门声打断了思路，表情有些不悦，站起来过去开门。  
门一开，一个喝得醉醺醺的人跌进了他的怀里，酒气熏得让他皱眉，他捂了捂鼻子，一脸诧异。  
“展昭？”  
“白玉堂，你个王八蛋！”展昭喝得意识都模糊不清了，听到他的声音还懂得打着酒嗝骂人。  
“那，那个……我们刚刚去酒吧查案……哥，展博士就交给你了，我，我先，先走了。”送人回来的白驰一脸紧张，见到白玉堂点头，像是卸下了什么大麻烦，转身就跑。  
“老白，你混蛋！”展昭还在骂，软软地攀着他的手臂，双眼迷离，嘴唇不开心地嘟着，一脸的晕红透出几分与他清醒时不同的天真。  
“死猫，怎么喝这么多。”白玉堂把人打横抱起，原地打了个旋。  
“哐”！  
展昭的脚踝狠狠撞到了门框上，听着都疼。

这意外的发生让剧组的工作人员呼吸都停滞了一秒，等着季大爷喊痛骂人，可是直到白玉堂把人抱到沙发上放下，都没有等到那句叫骂。

他还在说着台词。  
“不，不就是果汁吗？我还能喝。”展昭眼睛红红的，氤氲着水汽，揪着他的衣服，把那件纯白T恤的领口都揪皱了，拉扯到能看到白玉堂健硕胸肌的沟壑。

导演不喊停，两个人就得继续演。

“醉猫，你喝多了。”白玉堂无奈地摇了摇头，伸手想要帮他脱掉风衣外套，可是却遭到了激烈的反抗。  
“唔，你是谁，怎么乱脱我衣服。”展昭誓死不从，喝了酒的他似乎武力值有所上涨，居然跟白玉堂纠缠在一起，为了一件衣服争斗得难舍难分。  
“是我，白玉堂，听话，猫儿，屋里有暖气，你这样穿着睡觉不舒服。”白玉堂很耐心地劝他。  
“死老鼠！你放开我。”展昭挣扎着，手沉脚沉，闭着眼睛不满地抬起身体要起来。  
白玉堂一只腿挤进了他的双腿之间，半压在他的身上，一只手按下他的肩膀把他按回沙发，另一只手像剥鸡蛋一样剥下了他的外套，露出里面的黑色T恤。  
做完这些事，展昭就安分了许多，迷迷糊糊好像是要睡着了，小巧的猫唇蠕动着，嘟囔着什么。  
白玉堂低头侧耳去听。  
“白玉堂。”  
他听到了自己的名字。  
“破不了案，你看我咬不咬你。”  
白玉堂闷声笑了起来，胸腔抖个不停，他凑近了去看展昭的脸，细细地用眼神描绘那晕红一片，那精致的扇形的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，因为喝了酒而润红的唇。  
“醉猫。”像是情人之间的呢喃，白玉堂的呼吸喷在了展昭的脸上，鼻尖全是彼此呼吸的味道，靠得极近。

现场的工作人员无声地吸气，齐齐看向导演。  
还不喊停吗？

这画面实在有点太过暧昧了，沙发上的两个人几乎是完全贴在一起。  
双腿交缠，季肖冰被高瀚宇的体重整个压到陷进了沙发里面，黑色的衣服和沙发的皮革几乎融为一体。  
处于黑色上方的大片白色与其对比造成了强烈的视觉冲击，被压着的人脸上和身上的红晕更像是暧昧的颜色，让周围的温度都升高了许多。  
虽然这么说不太好，但在场的人觉得自己好像看到了不得了的东西。  
嗯，只可意会不可言传。  
“咔！过了，先别动，摄影师补几个近景。”施磊终于发话，众人都松了一口气，摄影师把镜头往前移。

季肖冰闭着眼睛被压得动弹不得，把自己伪装得像一具尸体，鼻尖的呼吸也变得平缓。  
他知道这个时候他应该要有点醉酒的人的特征，比如呼吸加快，心跳加速，但是他发现他做不出来，因为怕吸入太多对方的味道。  
不是讨厌他的味道，他自己也说不上来，就是突然有些慌。  
白玉堂离他太近了，他甚至不敢睁眼，生怕一睁开眼就会撞进那双充满侵略性的眸子中，光是想象就让他心惊胆战。

“好，别动哈，再坚持一下，我们直接继续下一个镜头，白玉堂拍了拍展昭红通通的脸，起身笑了一句‘蠢猫’，然后走出镜头拿毯子，再回来盖在展昭身上，这镜头很简单，我们争取一次过。”施磊指挥着工作人员等着递毯子。

高瀚宇却在此时动了动，抬起上半身，耳朵根可疑地红了起来。  
“导演。”他握了握拳，吐出了有些心虚的声音，“能让我缓一下吗？”  
“嗯？怎么？什么问题？”施磊走过去蹲下。  
高瀚宇让他把耳朵凑过来，说了一句什么。  
施磊先是一愣，然后就笑了：“没事，这个镜头只拍你上半身和背影，就这么拍啊，这感觉就对了，你再坚持一下，再坚持一下。”  
他拍了拍高瀚宇的肩膀，一脸不是什么大事一样的转身，然后露出了一个姨母笑。  
从面对导演的那些工作人员突然露出的疑惑神情，高瀚宇知道，他大概会被导演玩死。  
高瀚宇勉力曲起腿弓起腰，让自己的下半身某个不听话的部位不接触到那个人，耳朵根红得像要滴血，脖子没被粉底遮盖的部分也泛起了红痕。  
季肖冰就躺在他的身下，对他身上的反应一无所知，就像真的睡着了一样，瘦弱的胸膛在平稳地起伏，手臂上有他抓出来的红印子，就像，就像……  
卧槽，不能再想了，性感醉猫睡觉也撩人。  
没办法，他可是白玉堂，这种程度的身体接触，这么近的距离，这么可口任君采摘的猫，如果不硬，他白玉堂就不是个男人。

“灯光摄影准备，双机位，我们争取一次过，准备好，3，2，1，开始！”

高瀚宇暗自咬了咬后槽牙，从镜头中起身，下身柔软的短裤布料不出所料撑起了一个帐篷。  
现场没有任何笑声，估计都在暗自忍着或者惊讶。  
他迅速走出镜头。

“咔！白玉堂，你忘了台词，我刚刚跟你讲的你忘了吗？”施磊一声喝。  
高瀚宇连忙道歉：“不好意思不好意思，重新来一条。”  
他咽了口口水，喉结滚动了下，重新爬上沙发，努力让自己的身体不贴到下面的人。

季肖冰就是在这个时候睁开眼睛的。

估计是闭眼久了，他睁开的时候被灯光晃了一下，眼睛微眯，双眼皮折叠出一个好看的褶子，像蜻蜓飞过的痕迹。

两人的目光在一瞬间碰撞。  
季肖冰的眼中带着询问，似乎是在疑惑这么简单的戏为什么会被NG。  
高瀚宇则是尴尬地笑了一下，心里面更虚了。

他以一个十分委屈的姿势撑在他的身上，全身上下没有一处碰到他又好像压着他，这种姿势对体力的要求极高。  
虽然经常锻炼之下体力非凡，但也很快泛起了一身热气，他只求导演在他流汗之前拍完。

很快的，就起身拍拍脸，讲一句台词。  
他安慰自己。

高瀚宇这人，虽然看着大大咧咧，还有些玩世不恭，但其实是一个极其细心又谦虚的人，强健的体魄和可靠的外形只是他的保护色。  
这从他不管上什么通告，都会跟现场所有人认真打招呼上能看得出来。

年少的时候，他是初生牛犊不怕虎，训练了没几个月就敢上台出道，一路走来磕磕碰碰。  
选秀出道，混过男团，当过歌手，当过主持人，后来因缘巧合成为了一名演员，就像背后有一双名为命运的推手，推着他前进，心里面早没有了回头路，生怕一回头就摔个粉身碎骨。

他能跌跌撞撞走到现在，靠的不止是在外阳光开朗偶尔逗比的人设，还有他的察言观色能力。

季肖冰不喜欢别人的肢体碰触，只是演技够好，跟他也很有默契，所以演起兄弟情来仿佛跟他没有任何隔阂。  
他一早就察觉到了，所以花了很多时间来融化这块难啃的冰，每天去闹他，闹到他忍不住发脾气，然后嬉皮笑脸去开玩笑去哄。  
如此反复，加上戏里角色的加成，才让季肖冰对他失去防备，才有了腊八节那场直播的轻松互动。

但这不代表季肖冰会在发现他对他起反应之后不会生气。  
任何一个男人都会生气吧？

所以不管是不是白玉堂对展昭起的欲念，他都不能让季肖冰知道，否则这朋友，  
难做。

打板的妹子在小黑板上写了一个2，摄像机和灯光对准了他们。

“各单位准备，3,2,1，开始！”  
白玉堂从展昭身上爬起，有点手忙脚乱。

“咔！重来！”

“3,2,1，开始！”  
白玉堂忘了拍猫的脸。

“咔！”

“开始！”

这个该死的简单镜头被重拍了五遍，拍到他生无可恋，拍到他硬起来的部位都软下去了，导演才满意。  
终于可以拍下一个镜头的时候，高瀚宇已经大汗淋漓，觉得连续拍两个小时的打戏都没这么累过。

啊，真累啊，还是展昭好，只需要躺着装睡就行。  
他感叹。

最后几天拍摄的时候很冷，虽然是在温暖的深圳，但温度也接近零度。  
高瀚宇还要在下水道里跟另一个演员上演一出水花四溅的打戏，为了展示身材还要往身上不停地浇水，把衣服淋湿弄淋透明，冷风吹过，怎一个透心凉。  
终于拍完，导演的一声港普的“过”太过美妙，他差点热泪盈眶，披上外衣拿过助理递过来的姜汤猛喝了几口，才觉得身体渐渐暖和了过来。  
工作人员叽叽喳喳地开始收拾，导演看着镜头里面的回放，大发慈悲地放过了他：“OK，下水道的拍摄结束了。”  
“哦也！”高瀚宇兴奋得在原地跳起了舞。  
“呵……”  
旁边传来一声轻笑。  
他扭头一看，发现季肖冰就站在旁边，围观了惨烈的全程，还捂着嘴在笑，顿时委屈得不行。

“大爷，你都不心疼我！”他伸手熟练地要搭人肩，被他一下退开。  
“湿的，别靠近我。”季肖冰在戏外有莫名其妙的洁癖，不喜欢弄脏自己的衣服。  
“快去换衣服吧，别感冒了。”助理在一旁提醒他。  
高瀚宇只好脱下身上的湿衣服换了一身干燥的，委委屈屈地回来，哀怨的眼神就像一只被踩到尾巴还不能发怒的小狼狗。  
旁边的场记看到他这模样，忍不住笑出声来，像是安慰一样说道：“你放心，明天展昭也要下水的。”

“哇！他也要下水？”高瀚宇顿时精神了起来，眼神亮晶晶的。  
“对，然后你要跳到海里面去救他。”场记大笑起来。

“什么玩意儿！”  
高瀚宇一下蔫了，不带这样欺负人的呀。  
但委屈过后又很快出现了另一种情绪，白玉堂对展猫儿的怜惜情绪。  
“这么冷的天，他那小身板下去容易生病呀，真得下去吗？能不能改改？”  
这么嚷嚷着，他还真的要跑去跟导演提，被季肖冰及时拦住。

“你下得了，我下不了？你不要太小看我了。”  
“我是怕你感冒，这大冷天的，你不知道整个人泡在水里有多冷。”高瀚宇抖了抖身子。  
“演员嘛，早就习惯了，我之前……”季肖冰开了个头，就突然顿住了。  
“之前什么？有比大冬天跳海更冷的戏吗？”高瀚宇追问。  
但季肖冰没有再说下去，只是推开他凑过来的脑袋，手插在口袋里挺拔地往外走。

“猫儿，你居然对我有秘密了！”高瀚宇跟在后面，像一只竖着尾巴警戒四周的大狼狗。  
“快点走吧，导演在催下一场了。”  
“你先说说你之前那个戏嘛，大爷，猫儿，季老师……”  
下水道阴暗，灯光照出两条长长的人影，前方是光。

事实证明，比大冬天跳海更冷的，是大冬天最冷的清晨在凛冽的海风中跳海。  
施磊非要赶着晨光拍摄，讲戏的时候描述了几个充满了梦幻色彩宛如大片一样的镜头轮廓。

什么要朝阳升起照在两个人湿淋淋的发上，每一滴水滴落下都包裹着彩虹；  
什么两位男主双唇碰撞在一起的时候暮朝变幻，抬头的时候晨曦洒满了礁石，天地之间都是浪漫；  
什么清晨的第一缕阳光穿过发间，白玉堂急切慌乱的脸和展昭苍白的容颜在逆光中浮现……

摄影师一边说着“我试试”，一边在心里想着导演这特么的是想当诗人呀！

当然，时间没法让施导啰嗦太久，这场全剧唯一的吻……呸，人工呼吸戏在冰冷的海边展开。  
几个工作人员冒着寒风严严实实地护着两部摄像机，两位主演喝了一大杯姜茶之后一头钻进了海里。

“海浪有点大呀，大爷你会不会游泳？”高瀚宇一边小心地拉着他的手往前走，一边问。  
“我会。”季肖冰顿了顿，脚下礁石下陷一脚踏空差点失去平衡，攀着高瀚宇的手臂找回重心，继续说道，“可是我没在海里游过。”  
“真巧，我也是。”身体稳重如高瀚宇，在海里也是摇摇晃晃。  
两个人在海浪中相互扶持，终于到达了导演的指定地点。

“好了，抓紧时间！”施导的港普在海边空旷处更加令人听不清，好在他喊开始的口音大家已经熟悉到不行。

开机，季肖冰顺从地闭眼，往海里倒去，高瀚宇的手穿过他的腋下，把他从水里面捞起。  
“展，咳！展昭！”他一开口就被迎面而来的一个浪呛了个正着，满脸湿咸。  
季肖冰更惨，直接被刚刚那个浪给埋了，鼻腔里灌入海水很不好受，火辣辣的，又不能乱动必须装昏迷，还好高瀚宇在呛咳的同时没有忘记他，一把把他的上身举高。  
这个意外的浪让两人在海里面跌了一下，差点都被浪冲走，旁边的救生员虎视眈眈随时都准备冲过去救人。  
还好，没出什么差错。  
高瀚宇一边拖着“昏迷”的人，一边艰难地往岸边靠，这么冷的海水，他居然硬是觉得自己出了一身热汗，到达岸边的时候已经气喘吁吁。

“咔！过，下一条。”施磊并没有为难他们，虽然有几个画面角度不太好，但接下来才是重头戏。

季肖冰爬起来又灌了半瓶姜茶，才硬生生把发抖的身体控制住，趁着天色还行赶紧躺到了定好位的礁石上。  
化妆师和化妆助理扑上去给他补妆，灯光摄影紧锣密鼓地调整。  
高瀚宇同样浑身湿透，含了一口姜茶就咽不下去了，喘着气把茶吐到旁边的地上。

“时间不多，争取一次拍完，白玉堂你争气点，你的猫儿没有呼吸了，你一定要救回他。”施磊在旁边给他鼓劲。

高瀚宇转头看过去，季肖冰躺在那边，脸色白得像地上的海盐，化妆师正摆弄着他湿漉漉的额发，力求凌乱乖顺又不破坏美感。  
感受到他的目光，他可怜兮兮地看过来，眼眶是红的，眼角还含着泪，显然刚刚也被海水呛得不轻，一双清澈的眸在焕发着蓝绿色彩的清晨闪耀出深邃的光芒。

高瀚宇不由自主地紧张了起来。

怎么拍完的，他想不起来，只记得自己好像在拍完之后大嚷了一句：“老子第一次亲男人亲那么多次！”  
然后周围的人全笑了。

其实连这句话都是他在后来看花絮的时候才想起来的，这大概是他大脑当机的时候，身体为了维持人设做出的自然反应，不管是多么尴尬的情况，都能用嬉皮话化险为夷。  
这就是高瀚宇，一个连身体都懂营业的演员。

日升月落，乘风破浪，勇往直前。  
紧赶慢赶，SCI谜案集网剧的第一季终于在过年前杀青。  
杀青宴在深圳一家酒店举行，剧组人员散场前最后的狂欢，让许多人都喝得忘乎所以。  
施磊一手勾着高瀚宇，一手勾着季肖冰，要他们陪跳四小天鹅。  
高三岁从来不拒绝这种逗比娱乐，季大爷虽然一开始推脱了一下，但最后玩得比谁还嗨。

啧，闷骚。

高瀚宇喝了很多酒，中途离开去上了一次厕所，又对着厕所的镜子自恋了一会，回来的时候，正好看到季肖冰在走廊尽头跟什么人讲电话。  
他不由自主地朝他走过去，走近了，才发现电话的内容有点可疑。

“知道你想我，我也想你了。”  
……  
“这两天要回公司签到处理一些事情，处理完就回去陪你。”  
……  
“嗯，乖，我会带礼物的。”  
……  
“Bye~”  
季肖冰挂掉电话，转过身来，唇角还挂着温柔的笑，看到高瀚宇正目光灼灼地看他，怔了下，露出一个意外的表情。  
仿佛做了坏事被抓包。

“跟哪位小甜心讲电话呀？季大爷，你这移情别恋倒挺快。”高瀚宇不由自主地说出了这样的话，语气极其轻佻。

季肖冰反应过来，清俊的眉头微皱，对他的语气产生不满，说了句“与你无关”，就要从他身边走过。

与谁无关？这猫儿竟敢这样跟他说话！  
高瀚宇在人擦身而过的一瞬间捉住了他，只轻轻一用力，就把他按在墙上，身体靠过去，腿抵住他的腿，锁住他的逃生去路。  
“你干嘛？”季肖冰被困在他和墙壁之间，睁眼瞪他。

“干你。”高瀚宇恶狠狠地说。

路过的蒋龙吹了一声口哨。  
两个人同时转头看他，一个愤怒一个高冷，看起来脾气都不太好。   
“出戏啦，别玩了，导演说趁大家都还没喝高重新拍个大合照，让我们赶紧回去。”蒋龙露出一个灿烂的笑，扶着墙看他们。

高瀚宇转头，对上了季肖冰的眼睛，那眼睛很澄澈，即使在瞪人也带着一丝柔和，好像跟记忆中的对不上。  
他有些疑惑。  
这双眼睛，在与他对视的时候明明应该是……  
应该是怎么来着？  
睿智？  
深邃？  
还是……

“高瀚宇，你放开我。”季肖冰推了推他。  
听到从他口中吐出的这个名字，高瀚宇的身体如梦初醒般颤了下，眨了眨眼睛，往后退开。  
季肖冰的体温瞬间就从他的怀中溜走，快到抓不住。

“大爷，我明天跟你一起走，我经纪人说没买到直达，买了9点的飞机转机，正好跟你同一班……”蒋龙跟季肖冰一同离开，叽叽喳喳地说着话，两个人很快走进了那扇“歌舞升平”的门里。

徒留高瀚宇还站在原地。

高瀚宇回过神来，有些懊恼地敲了敲自己的头。  
蒋龙那句话挺及时的，他刚刚又把自己当成白玉堂了。  
明明戏已经落幕，季肖冰已经不是他的猫儿，他却还没有出戏，听到季肖冰跟人亲密一点讲电话就突然有被背叛的感觉，实在不应该。  
刚刚还把人压在墙上……  
回想刚刚差点说出口的话，出了戏的高瀚宇脸上有一丝羞愤闪过。  
他希望季肖冰能够体谅一下不跟他计较，否则这误会大了。

不过以季肖冰的专业，应该……不会当回事吧。

回到宴会厅的时候，高瀚宇已经恢复了平时长袖善舞的模样，跟一干即将离别的人打打闹闹起来。  
这个晚上大家都喝了挺多的，有几个甚至喝到了桌子底下，还算清醒的人让服务员帮忙，把这些醉鬼一个个扛送进了酒店房间。

高瀚宇觉得自己也喝醉了，走路跌跌撞撞的，但还有意识觉得不需要人送。  
他强撑着一个人找到开好的房间，却怎么也刷不开房门，手上的卡很不听话，一会在左边一会在右边。  
一只手伸过来抢过他手上的房卡，帮他刷开了房门。  
“谢谢你。”他转身道谢，却冷不防撞进了一双盛满了星光的眸，周围突然变得一片黑暗，只剩那片星空露出的光。  
鬼使神差的，他又喊了一句：

“猫儿。”

季肖冰今晚喝得不多，他帮着其他人把人都安顿好之后，想回房间休息，却看到摇摇晃晃的高小奶在一个房间前来来回回地转圈。  
表演杂技吗？  
他走近了才发现这人是真的喝醉了，房门的锁在左边，他却一直拿着卡片往右边的墙角刷。  
不是表演杂技，是表演默剧。  
帮他刷开房门，季肖冰把喝晕的人推进去，扔到床上躺着，就想离开。

“猫儿。”  
又是一声。

季肖冰叹了口气。  
好吧，侵入式表演法是比较难出戏一点，他不跟他计较，喊猫儿总比喊大爷好听。

“猫儿，我想吐……”高瀚宇从床上爬起来，一脸难受。  
季肖冰赶紧进厕所给他找了个盆，塞进他的手里面抱着。  
从脸红到脖子的人迷蒙着一双醉眼，看看他，又看看怀里的盆，眨了又眨。  
“要吐就吐在这里，别麻烦明天打扫的阿姨，我回去睡觉了，好困。”  
他不是说假的，每次拍戏除非加班，否则作息都是早睡早起的他早过了睡眠时间，昨晚又是通宵拍的戏，现在真的特别困，眼皮子都快合上了。  
偏偏那人很折腾。  
“我难受，吐不出来，呜……”说着居然红了眼眶，很快眼睛里就积攒了不少泪水，打着旋。

近乎凝固的空气中，季肖冰叹了今晚的第二口气。  
他直起身来，说道：“高瀚宇，我没空陪你玩清醒还演戏的游戏。”  
高瀚宇抬起头，一滴眼泪从他的颊边滑落，他有些慌张地擦去。

“白玉堂不会哭，因为他的展昭现在没有受伤，展昭被他保护得很好，所以，你在哭什么？”季肖冰抱着胸，用冰冷的眼神看他，一如他的名字。

在那一瞬间，高瀚宇觉得眼前站着一个毫无感情的杀手。

初既与余成言兮，后悔遁而有他。

白玉堂和展昭定下的盟约誓言，在高瀚宇和季肖冰的故事里，只是一段充满了喜怒哀乐的时光。

过后，  
劳燕分飞。

这就是现实。

他彻底出戏了。

 

三

季肖冰活了近三十年，虽然行为作风看起来会让人觉得他像老干部，但不代表他就真的是个古板的人。  
人情世故，他的心比SCI剧组里的大多数人都沉稳得多。  
高瀚宇想要活跃气氛的目的太过明确，他不介意配合他，跟他亲密无间地培养默契，让这部剧的拍摄更加顺利轻松一些。

最开始，季肖冰只是觉得高瀚宇这人好玩，像个逗比一样整天在片场做一些欢乐的事，甚至不惜自毁形象来惹人发笑。  
等戏时间在厕所里自演自唱一剪梅，嫌地板不够高还站上椅子继续唱；  
见到蒋龙的打招呼方式经常都是一声暴喝，然后冲上去把人压到墙角搜身；  
吃个水果吃成限制级，还装傻充愣问他吃不吃……  
据说他粉丝群里面的奶瓶最喜欢做的事，就是在有新人进群的时候，狂发一堆高小奶丑丑的表情包当欢迎，已成传统。  
哦，SCI的花絮播出之后，欢迎仪式应该还会加入巨疼的“板蓝根”。  
想到这里，季肖冰就觉得自家群里，只会夸他帅跟漂亮的冰淇淋们真可爱。

其实高瀚宇的演技也没那么差，他只是随便指了一条当前最合适他的捷径，高小奶就自己走了上去，还踩得十平八稳。  
是个努力的孩子。

不过娱乐圈不缺努力的人，只缺拥有好运气的人。

天空划过一道白线。

机场，同一班飞机的蒋龙去了候机室等待转机，两个人就此分开。  
季肖冰口罩都没戴，素颜拖着行李箱走出接机口，眉眼如画，完全看不出是个马上要三十岁的人，倒像个刚放寒假回来的大学生。  
“老季，拍戏这段时间没出什么问题吧？”经纪人亲自跑到机场接他，上上下下检查了自家艺人好几遍，视线定格到他脸上的时候，被他那双迷人的眼眸晃得忍不住失了神。  
一段时间不见，怎么好像更帅了。  
可惜啊，就是不红，走在人来人往的机场都没人知道。

“没问题，你都提醒我了，能有什么问题，拍摄很顺利，这都超前拍完了。”他回答道，跟经纪人并肩走进电梯。

两个人来到地下停车场，他想要开副驾驶的门，被经纪人笑着阻止：“到后座去，有你的礼物。”  
后座上放着一束鲜花，上面一张洁净的卡片，用跳动的花体字写着：

【SCI谜案集杀青快乐。】  
季肖冰乐呵呵地把花捧到胸前，自拍了一张照片，发到置顶账号上，附上一句话。  
【收到了，尊贵的女士，可否邀您明晚在老地方共进晚餐？】

那边很快回复过来：【OK。】  
他收起手机，心情很好。

“你运气不错，上一个剧提前杀青，四月初新片才会开播，在这之前都没有安排宣传活动，你可以在家里过完年再休整一下。”经纪人一边开车，一边告诉他。  
“太好了，我正想出去走一走。”季肖冰眼睛都亮了起来。  
经纪人从后视镜看到他的兴奋样，忍不住提醒：“别去得太远，过年后有几个剧本挺好的，也有比较好的角色，我希望你能积极点去试镜。”  
季肖冰摸花的手顿了顿，抬头道：“我今年不是已经接了一部戏了吗？”  
经纪人吸气吐气，尽量让自己心平气和：“才一部，你到底有没有你是一名演员的自觉，不积极开工小心你家冰淇淋都跑光了，粉丝黏性也是需要作品来维护的。”  
“哎……让我过完这个年再说吧。”他只是轻轻笑了开来，眼角堆在一起的褶子终究还是凸显出了岁月的痕迹。

季肖冰在演员里面算是非常佛系了，每年就随着性子接个一两部片，剩下的时间除了陪家人以外，都跑去旅游，四处游山玩水。  
他家境殷实，没有生活压力，当初考北影也是一个突发奇想，就去了，走上了这条路，平平淡淡到如今。  
不是没有过想要成名的念头，没有任何一个艺人不想成名，只是在这个圈子里面成名真的需要靠运气的，一夜爆红不是梦，是虚无缥缈的现实。  
现实就是他到现在还是个180线的小艺人。  
不过他妈妈并不在意，毕竟她儿子长得那么帅，即使不演戏，靠脸也能吃一辈子。

季肖冰到经纪公司签到处理了一些琐碎的事之后，依约在第二天晚上回到了家。  
“小冰回来啦，快去洗手，我今天做的全是你最爱吃的。”季妈妈看到儿子回来，开心得年轻了好多岁，倒像是他的姐姐。  
餐桌前坐的是他的家人，每次回来都充满了烟火的气息，温馨到让人身心舒畅。  
“我回来了。”他放下行李。

180线的小演员，也只有家人的电话能让他的嘴角挂上温柔，更只有家人才会记得为他的新剧杀青送上一束独一无二的花。  
有家真好。

除夕夜的烟花爆竹声在远方炸开，四处充满欢声笑语。  
高瀚宇躺在酒店宾馆的大床上，手里拿着一本被涂得密密麻麻的剧本，很用心地用背诵技巧去把里面的台词全部塞进脑子里。  
他的脚步从不停歇，从一出戏到另一出戏，综艺、宣传，忙碌不停，有时候连个间隔期都没有，任由事业塞满了自己全部的时间。

演员这职业，其实跟旅行差不多。  
短时或长时间辗转于一个又一个剧组，永远都在认识新的人，在别人的风景中不断路过。  
一起欣赏过美景的那些人，即使落幕的那一刻再不舍，第二天也是四处奔流，汇入其他更为广阔的天地。  
谁也不会为谁停留，因为只要你还是活水，命运就会把你往前推。  
你无从反抗。

不是第一次因为拍戏做宣传在外地过年，只是今年，他突然觉得有些累。

他入圈马上十年了。

过完年再过几天，就是他的生日。  
他的年轮又要往前翻一页，留给他装小鲜肉的时间已经不多了，大ip的剧也不是没拍过，可惜都没能掀起风浪，他依然还是一个不被大多数人所记住背景，只能靠活泼的综艺形象和多年健身保持的鲜活肉体来吸引粉丝的注意。

再过个几年，他就三十了。

年龄的真相总是让他打心眼里泛出恐惧，仿佛那是一道深深的海沟，如果没能在那之前成长到可以跨过去的程度，就会一脚踏空坠下，万劫不复。  
也曾欺骗自己花钱改了百度百科上的年龄，无奈他可爱的粉丝又帮他改了回来，还善意通知他，真的是让人又好气又好笑。  
然后他想到了季肖冰。

说起来，季肖冰好像还大他两岁？  
也就是说，那个拥有盛世美颜，总让人不小心看失神的男人比他更接近三十岁这个坎，或者可能已经跃过去了，毕竟娱乐圈虚报年龄的事实在太多。

嘿呀！明明白玉堂只比展昭晚出生一个小时，他却比季肖冰小两岁那么多。

高瀚宇不由自主地拿手机打开网页，搜索季肖冰，在资料上看到了他的生日。  
哦，没有两岁，也就一年零几个月，一个年头一个年尾。

不过这上面怎么没有季肖冰的具体出生年份？  
他来了精神，翻了一圈百度百科，又百度了下，确定年份可能是被季肖冰工作室抹去了。  
季大爷也会怕被发现年纪有点大了吗？  
高瀚宇想着，嘴角不由自主地往上提。

然后他突然把手机丢了出去。  
什么玩意儿！他明明是在背剧本台词，怎么搜起季肖冰来了，神经病啊！

神经病，深井冰，季肖冰……

停下！你不当主持人已经很多年了，想什么综艺梗！

他拿起手上的剧本，将自己埋首进去，鸵鸟一样。

半晌，  
他的脑袋里面又响起了奇怪的声音。

接下来要拍的这部戏跟他的形象出入有点大，他试了好几次都找不到感觉，要不然问问季大爷那个专业的，跟他请教一下，顺便说一声新年快乐？

想做就做，高瀚宇在床尾找到自己的手机，拿指纹开了锁，然后……  
他的指尖在几个通讯APP的图标上方定住了，眼中浮现出茫然。  
一起拍戏两个月，戏里戏外亲密无间，他居然连对方的联系方式都没有。  
胸中鼓出的那股气瞬间坍塌。   
啧！   
季大爷，你真是有毒。

这两个人第一次加满联系方式，是在《SCI谜案集》播出之后的双人营业上。

对，播出之后，不是播出前，因为施导把所有的预算都花在了戏中，差点连后续的配音费都不够，更无论宣传费。  
所以这部剧是靠着对原著不离不弃的书迷，以及各路被安利踏进来的神仙们奶起来的，其艰难又宛如神话的过程令人瞠目结舌。

SCI开播一周，施磊联系上了两位主演，通知他们可以忙活起来了，这小糊剧貌似有救了！

这个时间点卡得非常好，高瀚宇正好结束了上一部剧的拍摄，在一边宣传正在播出的另一部剧，一边筹备新剧，有很多自由的时间可以利用，听到自己好像要红了，瞬间精神头十足地蹦跶起来。  
他经纪人Ella见他兴奋的模样，善意地提醒他：“你要跟季老师一起营业，抓紧时间找一下白羽瞳的感觉。”

“白羽瞳？”

“白玉堂的名字过不了审，配音改成了白羽瞳。”  
“那展昭呢？”  
“现在叫展耀。”

不知道为何，高瀚宇的心情瞬间有些低落。  
啊，没有展昭了呀。

经纪人一看他的状态，就知道他什么都不知道，赶紧把SCI当前的各种情况跟他仔仔细细地讲了一遍，听得高瀚宇捶胸顿足。  
真惨烈呀，36集剪成24集也就算了，他一开始也不太看好香港导演兴致勃勃拍的那些黄色废料，可是连原先的名字都改掉，这也太令人心疼了吧！

另一头，  
需要双人营业的消息是经纪人好不容易才通知到季肖冰的，毕竟这人一去旅游就喜欢玩失踪，一点都没有自己是一个需要经常突发性经营的演员的自觉。  
“什么？你说什么火了？展耀？我有演过这角色？”背景呼呼的风声，把他疑惑的声音吹得支离破碎。  
“你演过，SCI谜案集的主角，两年前，跟高瀚宇搭档兄弟情的那个，展耀是配音的时候改的名字。”经纪人生怕他听不清，忍不住提高了音量，像是在吼。  
“哦，知道了，什么时候做宣传？”  
“你马上回来就对了。”

季肖冰挂掉电话，在高山上陷入了沉思。  
……  
其实他还挺怀念高小奶的。

不是每一个剧组都像SCI剧组那么欢脱，也不是每一个剧组都会有一个人无私地每天蹦跶只为了让大家更欢脱。  
人是习惯的动物，季肖冰在那个欢脱的剧组待了两个月，整天被拉着各种闹腾，离开之后突然安静下来，还真有些不太习惯。  
春节那几天在家里度过，他还不觉得怎么样，等到回到公司给他租的公寓，他就发现有什么不一样了。

他居然宅不下去了。  
从某种意义上来说，高小奶这人也挺有毒的，他用短短两个月就治好了连经纪人都拿他没有办法的宅症。

季肖冰的人生其实并没有多大志向，自认是一个懒散的人，闲云野鹤，每年拍个一两部戏，其他时间出去旅游，剩下的日子就宅家里，每天睡到自然醒，半夜上网冲浪刷剧看书打游戏到深夜。  
这作息跟他拍戏时候的生物钟绝对是完全相反的，没有工作的假期让他早上从床上爬起来根本不可能，谁叫他起床他跟谁急。

可是从SCI剧组回来之后，他居然破天荒一个人也连续好几天早起，然后起床后又不知道该干嘛，试着运动了两天浑身酸痛，干脆背着行囊又出门去浪。

哎！没人闹腾怎么就这么无聊呢？是不是他也没出戏呀？  
季肖冰在高原的餐厅里支着脑袋想了很久，最终还是揉了揉太阳穴，决定不想了。

反正他有对付这种不良情况的法宝。

时间，  
可以让人忘记一切。

……

久别重逢的第一件事就是开启营业。

“大爷！大爷别害羞嘛，快点，我教你，很简单的。”高瀚宇搂着他的脖子摇晃，粗壮的手臂像是能把他捏死。  
季肖冰还没来得及发表抗议，怀里的猫不满地“喵”了一声代表他。  
据说这是一个大型吸猫现场，一大一小两只猫，高瀚宇都吸嗨了。

季肖冰耳根子通红，急得直捂脸：“不行，这个真不行，太难了！”  
他害羞的时候就喜欢捂脸，生怕表情管理失调被拍到奇怪的画面，殊不知他这副模样比任何时候都可爱。  
“来啦来啦，很简单的，我先给你唱一遍，我们一起学猫叫，一起喵喵喵喵喵……”高瀚宇真的是嗨到不行，一边唱一边哄他。

这两个人明明有近两年没见面，可是一见面就跟中间没有分开过一样，默契十足，丝毫没有任何的隔阂。

高瀚宇当然记得季肖冰是个闷骚的，每次配合玩什么之前都仿佛要上演一出逼良为娼的大戏，结果最后玩得最嗨的还是他。  
啧，老干部最后的倔强，今天依然是由他来负责打碎。

“我们直接试拍一遍，来，1,2,3，我们一起学猫叫……”  
“……一起喵喵喵……”季肖冰低沉的嗓音颤巍巍地跟上来了，抱着猫的手直抖，被猫不爽地挠了一爪子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”看着季大爷一脸羞耻又手足无措的模样，高瀚宇爆笑出声。  
“别笑啦！”季肖冰羞愤地又捂住了脸。

他是真的很不擅长演戏以外的营业，就这么一个简单的抖音视频，季肖冰NG了无数次，录到猫都不肯让人抱自己跑开了，才勉强通过了三个。  
反复回看这三个成品的时候，更是宛如公开处刑，季肖冰一脸没眼看，老油条高小奶笑得腹肌都快凹进去了。

这逼良为娼的快感，哎，真爽。  
晚上两个人久违地一起吃了顿便饭，回到酒店房间和双方的经纪人开四人会议，讨论接下来的营业事项。  
关于营业什么的，季肖冰一直都是直接交给自己的经纪人，所以他属于旁听的那个。  
高瀚宇则是平时太忙，所有行程安排都靠经纪人，否则自己也会记混。  
所以说是讨论，其实也没他们两个什么事，只要坐着听要如何被料理就行了。

“优酷那边的宣传虽然晚了点，但还来得及，今天我也把电话视频发过去了。”  
“之前一些粉丝自发奶剧的视频剪辑反应都挺好的，买几个人多剪点CP视频出来继续搞，还有一些宣传文，我记得你那边有这些资源。”  
“有，这些我可以去安排，还有，施导那边的意思是一亿播放先放点合照小福利，然后开个直播，等到了两亿再搞点大的。”  
“行，对了，我这里还有几家找上门来的媒体，都是要求双人采访，我看着流量还行，我们对一下他们的档期。”  
……

两个经纪人你一言我一语，讨论得热火朝天。

季肖冰拿手机刷着SCI前几集的弹幕，高瀚宇坐在他旁边跟他肩并肩一起看，但看着看着，视线忍不住转向了身旁的人。  
这么近的距离，只要一转头就能看到那张完美的侧颜，捕捉到夸他的弹幕的时候，一双明眸还会闪闪发光。  
怪不得冰淇淋们总喜欢说“哥哥的眼睛里装着星星”，那里面分明是银河。

“哎，弹幕说你A爆是什么意思？是夸你性感吗？”季肖冰扭头问他。  
高瀚宇很自然地把投在他脸上的目光转移到屏幕上，一排的弹幕刷过，全是“白色儿A爆”。  
脑子里飘过一些黄色废料，他老脸一红：“是夸我帅爆。”  
他当然知道“A爆”是什么意思，拜好身材所赐，有奶瓶还以他为主角写了ABO高H文，特地私信给他看。  
他表示没眼看，太黄爆了。

不过听说最近奶SCI剧的有很多人拿白羽瞳和展耀剪了ABO，还不少，当然车也……

千万不能让大爷知道！

两个经纪人虽然各自带的艺人类型不同，但有一点挺一致的，就是带的人一直不红，所以她们脑子里面已经积累了一堆营业方案，就等这一刻爆发。  
眼看一时半会讨论不完，这两个女人干脆把艺人赶去另一个房间睡觉，她们打算彻，夜，长，谈。

事实证明SCI谜案集这部剧确实挺有毒的，熬过前两集之后，连出演的主角二人都看得停不下来，回到房间还在看。

“哇！我要抗议！猫儿给白羽瞳做晚餐，烧了厨房的镜头居然全被剪掉了，那一段又没有出格的兄弟情，怎么就剪了呢！我说怎么剪了12集那么多。”  
两个人依旧是肩并肩，只是地点换成了床，季肖冰还拿了个手机架放在中间的被子上，两个人斜躺着，大有彻夜研究被剪掉了多少剧情的意思。  
“施导肯定哭了，被剪的全是他喜欢拍的部分。”季肖冰想到那些镜头的拍摄场面就笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你被调戏的镜头果然几乎都被剪了哈哈哈哈哈，白牺牲了啊展sir。”高瀚宇笑个不停。  
“牺牲大了，我一钢铁直男，成天被嫌疑人调戏，被凶手调戏，被你调戏。”季肖冰吐嘈。  
“因为你漂亮呀，不调戏你调戏谁，哦，多美的一双眼睛，就像最上等的猫眼石。”高瀚宇说着说着就念起了凶手的台词，还是咏叹调。  
念还不算，他嬉皮笑脸地伸手扳过季肖冰的脸，正要继续调戏，却冷不防看到了一双有些熟悉的眼睛。

深邃，睿智，闪着琥珀般的光泽，仿佛能把人吸进去，偶尔会有些危险，但看着他的时候，全是温柔。

高瀚宇几乎是一瞬间就缩回了手，身体也往后退开，视线移到了手机屏幕上。  
静谧了几秒，他想了又想，用抱怨的语气说道：  
“你干嘛突然展昭附体？”  
他表面上很淡定，实际上心脏“砰砰砰”地加速跳了起来，呼吸也有点不稳。

“不好意思，看着剧，一不小心就代入了。”季肖冰的声音有些低沉。

谁都没有再说话，屋内只剩下白羽瞳和展耀的声音。  
明明是他们两个人演的，可是不看画面只听声音的话，就是不同的人，虽然台词很熟悉。

“我去洗澡，差不多该睡了，明天还有宣传要去，有黑眼圈化妆师会打死我。”高瀚宇翻身而起，扶着手机架子防止倒塌，利落地下床，走进洗手间。  
不出意外的，他从洗手间的镜子里面看到了白玉堂的脸。

该死的季肖冰，他是故意的吗？

冷水泼脸让他清醒许多，再看镜子，已经恢复了高瀚宇该有的模样。  
醒了就好。

他洗完澡穿了酒店的浴袍出来，发现季肖冰好像已经睡着了，闭着眼睛侧躺在床上，蓬松的卷发盖在脸上，被子盖在腰间，手机关闭状态放在床头柜充电。

高瀚宇把灯关了，就剩一盏在玄关，房间内光线暗了下来，昏黄的光线能让人睡得更加安稳。  
他静悄悄地绕到床的另一边爬上去，揪过一半被子的同时，把被子往那人身上拉高了些。  
这个举动似乎惊醒了那个人，没等他说什么，有一个声音就在静谧的夜里突然响起。

“小白。”

时隔一年多，再次听到这个称呼从季肖冰的口中出现，他顿时有些恍惚。  
“你……”他听到自己干巴巴的声音，“你还没洗澡，要不要去洗个澡？”

“哦，我忘了你有洁癖。”似乎真的是睡了一小下，迷迷糊糊的人爬起来，穿着宽大的T恤走进洗手间。  
洁癖？谁？  
高瀚宇看着那个即使不太清醒依然直着腰杆走路的身影，恍惚得更加厉害。  
他觉得眼前都是两个长得相似的人的重影。  
季肖冰日常是个懒散的人，他的背不会这么直，这个身影，是展昭的。

……  
过了差不多有5分钟。  
洗手间的门被打开，直男洗澡的季肖冰从里面走了出来，看到高瀚宇坐在床上，面朝洗手间的位置一动不动，刘海盖住了眼睛。  
他被吓了一跳，脑中出现了各种酒店幽灵鬼上身传说。  
“老高，你干嘛呢？！”他问。

很好，是季肖冰的声音，季肖冰的语气。  
高瀚宇抬起头，听到自己猛吸了一大口气，仿佛在壮胆，又仿佛只是氧气呼吸不过来。  
空气吸入太多，他的胸口甚至隐隐作痛。

季肖冰因为刚洗完澡而显得湿漉漉的眸中带着不解，宽大的T恤有些空荡荡的，两条胳膊又细又长。  
高瀚宇可以想象到那薄薄的布料下纤瘦的身材，那诱人的细腰……  
他闭了闭眼，强迫自己停止想象。   
“老高？”季肖冰又喊了一声，走近了他，一身出浴的热气扑面而来，身周的空气仿佛都带着温热的水蒸气，丝丝缕缕无孔不入给人无限的想象空间。  
高瀚宇几乎想要后退，但很快就按捺下来，摇摇头躺下，说道：“没事，头突然有点晕，可能是太晚睡了。”  
他把被子抓起来，盖到了脑袋上。

“头晕？不会是生病了吧？”季肖冰爬上床掀起了他头上的被子，把手掌贴到了他的额头上。  
“我没事，快点睡吧。”高瀚宇拿开他的手，紧紧闭着眼睛，不敢睁开。  
“你到底怎么了？晚上吃多了胃疼？你也没吃多少呀。”季肖冰平时很少主动理人，今晚却是不依不饶，硬要好好地关怀一下他，摸完额头，手居然往被子下的腰间摸去。  
“喂喂喂，别看我的身材好就乱摸啊，我真的没事！”高瀚宇怕痒似的抖动了一下，但眼睛还是闭着，只张嘴嚷嚷。  
他承认自己很怂，他的心很乱，深怕又看到展昭的影子被带进去。  
那个时候，季肖冰逼他出戏的冰冷眼神还历历在目。  
那双漂亮的眼珠子真正冷酷起来就像一把锋利的尖刀，能把人的心脏扎个对穿，血都流不出来，只能干疼的那种。  
跟这种专业的演员玩，他玩不过。  
太疼了，他也不想玩第二次。  
不过听说播放量看好，第二季开拍的几率很大。

胸口隐隐抽痛，他在心底由衷地感叹：  
这年头，当个演员真不容易。

“你如果有不舒服一定要说出来。”季肖冰并不知道他心里面的纠结，还在关心他。  
“我真的没事，你有完没完啊，以前是谁天天喊着要早点睡赶我出门的，现在都几点了？”高瀚宇的声音不由自主地带上了点火药味。  
一看就不是没事的样子。  
季肖冰也不高兴了起来，好看的眉头微挑：“小白，我接下来一段时间的营业可是跟你绑在一起的，你这么防着我算什么？”

高瀚宇觉得有一股热血冲到脑门上。  
小白，刚刚不是还喊老高吗，为什么又换成小白了？现在这个人到底是清醒还是不清醒？  
好吧，戏外也不是不能这么喊，特别是两个人的经纪人已经在隔壁紧锣密鼓地制定双人营业计划，可是……  
可是！  
这句话听在高瀚宇的耳朵里，像极了展昭跟白玉堂拌嘴的时候的语气，他甚至能够脑补出那双杀人于无形的猫唇是如何一张一合。

他停顿了几秒，突然一把掀开被子爬起来，睁开了眼睛。

昏暗的光线中，他看到床边坐着一个修长的人影，烫着微卷的短发，眉眼清俊，看着就让人特别舒服。  
那人微粉的唇轻抿着，带着不悦的弧度。

但是两个人一对视，那不悦的弧度就消失了。  
于此同时，他看到季肖冰的眼神中闪过一道有些意外的光。  
高瀚宇的瞳孔被看得心虚地一缩。

他发现了！

“睡觉，有话明天再说！”高小奶勉强维持着强硬的外壳虎虎地嚷嚷。   
季肖冰似乎想要说点什么，被他给抢先嚷嚷跑了，嘴唇动了动又闭上。   
“睡觉！晚安！”高小奶又嚷，超凶地扭过头不去看他，拉过了被子。  
闭上眼睛的一瞬间，他觉得比做演员更难的，  
是特么的做人。

 

四

深情藏不住。

季肖冰从高瀚宇眼中看到的，是属于白玉堂对展昭的爱意，温柔而狂热，还带着一丝不太确定的彷徨。  
哦，那彷徨是属于高小怂的。

一瞬间季肖冰就知道高瀚宇刚刚为什么这么反常了，原来是在怕这个。  
怕爱上他？  
季肖冰从小就长着一张漂亮的脸，明里暗里爱上他的不计其数，他已经很习惯了。  
可是……

高瀚宇是直男吗？  
是。  
所以会出现这种情况只有一个解释，高小奶在把自己跟白玉堂混淆的同时，也把他和记忆中的展昭混淆了。

他想直接睡觉就这么混过去，季肖冰可不打算放过他。

过几天两个人就该出去媒体面前营业了，那些能做娱媒的都是什么人？全是成了精的呀！  
如果他跟高小奶沟通不善，到时候营业的时候出了状况，经纪公司可不一定有兴致帮他们拨乱转正。毕竟他们这部剧虽然看起来有点火的倾向，但最后到底会不会火起来还很难说。

“高瀚宇，你起来，我们需要好好聊聊，你这样很容易出事的。”季肖冰推了推他。  
出事？出什么事？靠！求放过！  
高小奶闭着眼睛装死，甚至想把自己埋得更深一些。

季肖冰在床上盘了个腿，抱胸看那个背对自己的人，心中全是无奈，他知道这男人肯定是钻牛角尖了。  
回想杀青宴当天，他也确实是做得绝情了点，对方不是科班出身，跟他出戏的方式不一样，估计是真的被他伤到了，才会在刚才一点就炸。

那怎么办？两个男人如果闹别扭该怎么解决？  
打一架吗？  
不行，他怕自己会被拆了。

季肖冰咬了下唇，眉毛皱得死紧。  
其实他并不擅长解决这种矛盾，这不符合他温吞的性格。  
可是，唉……  
演员这工作，睡前还要为开导合作伙伴而加班。

真麻烦啊！

“高小奶，有件事我们之间可能有点误会，接下来一个月我们两个可能都要绑定营业了，我想我们还是早点把误会解开比较好。”  
季肖冰拿脚丫子踩了踩他的腰，对方跟死鱼一样一动不动。  
“行吧，你不起来，听我说总行了吧。”  
他撇了撇嘴，选择自我妥协。

“我先跟你说一声对不起，杀青宴那天是我太凶了，你并没有错，是我那天喝了酒脑子比较不清醒，才会对你那么粗暴，如果因此伤到了你，我跟你道歉。”  
这话说出来，就比较顺了。  
“我们两个接下来会因为这部剧在公众面前一起营业，这段期间你还会在我身上看到很多展猫儿的影子，同样的你可能会被我带跑，但是我不是猫，我相信你比谁都清楚这一点。  
你如果撑不住想做回白玉堂，没有关系，喊我不要喊错名字就好了，我现在是展耀，你喊我展猫儿都行，我应着。  
我会喊你小白或老白，你不用怕被我带入戏出不来，因为你是你，白玉堂是白玉堂，你都已经出戏了，除非第二季开拍，否则不会那么容易回去。  
你也不用觉得别扭，展昭这角色我也喜欢，你如果喜欢上我演的展昭也无可厚非，营业期间还喜欢着也没事，等营业结束大家还是好朋友。  
我这么说你听得懂吗？”

懂个P！  
高瀚宇强忍着让自己不爬起来打那个说教的大爷。  
他说得容易，到时候出不了戏的又不是他，什么营业结束大家还是好朋友，都是扯淡，上次拍完戏插了一刀在他胸口上拍拍屁股就走了，这次难道还想再插第二刀不成。

“高瀚宇，山不转水转，你喜欢的是戏里面的展昭，我是季肖冰，我身上会有一点你熟悉的猫儿的影子，但是我不是猫，我只会伪装成猫。  
你如果无法跟我说清楚你接下来跟我一起营业时候的打算，今晚就别想睡，这是工作。”  
季肖冰第二次伸脚踩他，把那处的被子踩陷了下去，勾勒出精瘦的腰线。  
脚感不错。  
他眼神微眯，大大方方地踩了又踩，在高小奶的周边勾勒出一道侧躺的人形。  
那人形还在倔强地装死。

“我说你平时不是很能说会道很能闹腾的吗？怎么今晚这么怂？我又不会吃了你。”季肖冰用脚拍了拍他的屁股，顺道还隔着被子拿脚指头掐了一把。

高瀚宇：……  
孰可忍孰不可忍。  
。  
。  
。  
他忍了！

“白羽瞳。”季肖冰换了个方式，他就不信今晚解决不了这破事。

果然，听到他喊的名字，那个人露在外面的肩膀微不可见地抽动了下。

“白羽瞳，你是SCI特殊罪案专门调查小组的组长，主要解决一些重案组都无法解决的悬案奇案。  
你有一个副手，叫展耀，是你从小一起长大的竹马兄弟，是有名的心理学博士，去美国之前暂时留任SCI的副组长，充当SCI的顾问。  
你们两个人从小就不对盘，经常拌嘴，可是你依然在他和SCI其他成员的帮助下，侦破了很多案件。”  
他顿了顿。  
“我就是展耀。”

高瀚宇觉得季肖冰好像把自己当成了小孩，正在给他说睡前故事。  
偏偏这个故事他熟悉得不行，一点都不想听。

季肖冰又絮絮叨叨说了很久，说得人昏昏欲睡，突然……  
“白羽瞳，我有说过你可以睡床上吗？”尾音一顿。  
高瀚宇觉得自己的后腰贴上了一个脚掌的形状，野兽般的危机意识让他睁开了眼睛。

季肖冰踩着他的腰，脚下蓄力，狠狠一推想把他弄下床。  
高瀚宇的反应比他的动作更快，立刻抬腰一个翻身，就把那只脚的力道全卸了，坐起来顺手捏住了使坏的人纤细的脚踝。

“卧槽！”高瀚宇终于破功了，一脸不可思议，“大爷，你居然这么对我！？”  
“终于不装死了啊？”季肖冰磨牙，挣扎了一下缩回脚。  
“本来就没死，我刚刚是睡着了！”他眨了下眼睛。  
从季肖冰的角度，能看到他伪装成丹凤眼的内双整个撑开又下陷，仿佛真的无辜。  
“行，刚刚是睡着了，那你现在醒了没？”  
“没，我要继续睡。”高瀚宇借驴下坡裹紧了被子赶紧躺下来，结果被季肖冰一个猛虎扑食连人带被压在身下，他自食恶果连双手都被束缚在了被子里面。  
“我去，大爷，你想干嘛？非礼我吗？你这小身板好像不太够格啊！”高小奶假装一脸惊慌，眼睛瞪得贼大。  
季肖冰伸了伸脖子，做了一个想吐的表情，说道：“你又不是我喜欢的人，我干嘛非礼你。”  
“季大爷有喜欢的人？”高小奶惊奇。  
“这个就与你无关了，你就说说接下来想怎么营业吧。”季肖冰还是压着他，两只手惬意地交叠在他的胸前，隔着被子垫在他强壮的胸肌上。  
高瀚宇有马上要窒息的感觉。

那张完美的面容放大在眼前，面对面更加令人震撼，特别是他还带着一丝勾人的微笑，眼尾划拉出几丝上挑的纹路，眼睛里面都是光，怎么看怎么好看。  
即使他是男人，也不敢看太久，怕真的被勾引。  
而且多看几眼头好像也有点晕，大概是缺氧。

高瀚宇别开眼睛，说道：“我明白你的意思，你想要让我把自己当成白羽瞳，和展耀营业，这两个角色我们没演过，不会入戏。”  
“错。”季肖冰趴在他身上，抽出一只手的手指摇了摇。  
动作不大，但依然让下面的高瀚宇感受到一阵难受。  
季肖冰再瘦也是个一米八的男人，六十多公斤的重量压着，两个人之间虽然还隔着一层被子，但男人的体温都高，很快就透过被子融为一体，他很热。  
“你能不能先从我身上下来，让我慢慢想。”他艰难地想把一只手从被子里抽出来，被按了回去。  
“不行，你就这么想，想不通我就压死你。”季肖冰恶劣地敲了两下他的胸膛，像在给他做心肺复苏。  
“卧槽，轻一点，季老师，你真有点重。”高小奶哀嚎。  
“重就对了，季老师帮你长点记性。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
两个人就着这个奇特的体位开启了工作上的探讨。

“你演过白羽瞳？”  
“我演的时候他叫白玉堂。”  
“白玉堂喜欢的是谁？”  
“展昭。”  
“白羽瞳呢？”  
“展耀。”

“你想清楚再说一遍？”季肖冰举起了拳头。  
高小奶觉得这一拳头下来他虽然不会死，但也离死不远，脑子一转就连忙改口。  
“没有，他没有喜欢的人，白羽瞳和展耀是资本主义兄弟情，纯的。”  
季肖冰扬唇轻笑，似乎很满意他的答案，眼睫毛扇了一下，在昏黄的光线中像蝴蝶的翅膀，能扇到人心上。  
高小奶不小心看到，在心里面“卧槽”了一声。

“季老师，你能不能不要离我这么近笑，我觉得我要被你笑硬了，我可是个钢铁直男，你不要想着掰弯我！”他很方。  
“你放心，我也是个钢铁直男，要不然离你的肉体这么近我早就上你了。”季肖冰不以为然。  
但他还是从高小奶身上爬开了，因为这么贴着他也有点热。  
“现在可以好好说话了吗？”  
“可以。”点头，点头。  
不知道为什么，高瀚宇有一种劫后余生的庆幸。

季肖冰伸了个懒腰倒在床上，把被子扯过来一点盖在身上，在昏黄的光线中继续引导他。  
“为什么白羽瞳和展耀只有兄弟情？”  
“因为都被剪了呗，剪得够干净的。”  
“这就对了，看剧的人看到的其实只有兄弟情，其他都是他们脑补的。”  
“所以我们也只互动SCI的兄弟情？让他们去脑补？”高小奶终于反应了过来。  
季肖冰点点头又摇头：“孺子可教，但还是不对。”  
见高小奶的眼神又开始飘忽，他只好继续说下去。

“论经营你肯定比我在行，为什么这个还要我来开导你？你根本就不需要把我当成展昭或者展耀，我就是季肖冰，你就是高瀚宇，我们两个就是兄弟。  
换句话说，我是演过展耀的季肖冰，你是演过白羽瞳的高瀚宇，我们现在要在媒体面前经营的已经不是展昭和白玉堂之间的感情，而是两个演员之间的兄弟情。”  
季肖冰伸手揉了揉他的头发：“原著看多了不好，容易把情啊爱啊的混进去，原著和剧本是相似的两个角色，剧本和大刀剪辑后播出的剧版，却是完全不同的两个角色，跟原著离得很远。  
你只要忘记你演过白玉堂就行了，我就不信只会探案的白羽瞳也会对展耀动情。”

很有道理，一番话说得抱着被子的高瀚宇若有所思。

好吧，确实，有那么几个瞬间，他以为自己动情了，生怕自己弯了所以在逃避，毕竟娱乐圈里面因为出不了戏，最后在现实中爱上对方的大有人在。  
季肖冰倒是说得透彻，条条是理，把他心里面最纠结的事情一下子就解开了。  
现在想想，那个因为把季肖冰当成展昭，而害怕自己又入戏白玉堂的人实在是有点蠢。  
是呀，剧里的白羽瞳是直的，他怕什么！  
高瀚宇瞬间开朗。

“想通了就给我滚回你自己的房间睡，小心出现眼袋跟黑眼圈明天化妆师剁了你。”季肖冰知道应该没问题了，扯了扯被子，把自己包裹起来。  
“喂！不是说好了今晚一起睡的吗？”高瀚宇不服，“而且为什么是我出去不是你出去？。”  
“谁跟你说好了？这本来就是我的房间，你经纪人给你开的在隔壁，拿了房卡快滚。”季肖冰抱着被子滚了一圈，只露出头，像蚕蛹一样。  
高瀚宇挠了挠头，没有坚持，一个人凄凉地走了。

门关上后，只剩下昏暗的墙，欧式花纹的墙纸上印出几处藏在阴影中的划痕。

季肖冰换了个舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛，眼中的光芒逐渐被黑暗所隐藏。

哄小孩真麻烦。  
拢了拢被高瀚宇暖过的被子，他进入了梦乡。  
……

也许真的是这两个人厚积薄发的运气到了。  
突然出现的话题，微博突增的粉丝数，各路媒体的采访邀约，大量质量不算差的剧本和角色雪花一样扑面而来，机场多了接机的粉丝，去拍营业照的路上也会被粉丝拦住去路。  
媒体家的小助理拿着张自己印的SCI双人剧照，红着脸让他们签名的时候，季肖冰和高瀚宇都觉得自己好像真的要红了。

“季老师，看过来，看镜头，眼神再给我一点。”  
摄影师第N次对季肖冰说着同样的话。  
“别动，季老师，别动，把脸往左边转一点，不是，你肩膀别转，转多了季老师，回来一点，脖子往后收一点，你别乱动啊！眼神，季老师，眼神！别看我，看墙，哎……”  
高瀚宇在旁边闷闷地笑。

季肖冰多年来专注演戏还混得很糊的经历，让他没有多少拍这一类硬照的机会，往棚里面一站，就是一个大写的僵硬和手足无措，眼睛更是不知道该看向哪里，只能听着摄影师的指挥一句一个动作。  
他拍得很艰难，这跟演戏还是有很大区别的，特别跟他一起入镜的这个人气场还强大到不行。

高瀚宇不愧偶像出身，硬照水平极高，一个眼神一个简单的动作，加上他那漂亮身材的加持，随便一张都能让迷妹舔到天荒地老。  
单独拍照的时候还行，一站到一起，季肖冰的颜值就完全被高瀚宇的野狼气场给压了下去，变成了一只乖乖的小猫咪，竟有些可爱的味道。  
旁边的几个工作人员看得两眼放光，恨不得现在就冲到微博上尖叫，现场磕糖的震撼感绝对比放出来的照片还带劲。

“OK，收工！”  
季肖冰的肩膀整个垮了下来。  
累，死，了！  
比连续拍七天七夜的戏还特么累！

录完采访卸了妆已经是下半夜了，高瀚宇却仿佛精力旺盛神采奕奕，一路哼着歌回酒店的房间，季肖冰带着一张生无可恋的脸跟了进去。  
“季老师，你今天终于想通要跟我在床上拥抱到天亮了吗？”高小奶口无遮拦，送他们回来还站在门外的小助理两耳竖起。  
“不是，瀚宇，我硬……”门关上了。

硬什么！！！？

这酒店房间的门隔音效果这么好的吗！！！  
今夜注定是小助理的难眠之夜。

房间内的季肖冰坐到了床上，满脸复杂。  
“老高，你能不能教教我怎样拍硬照？我觉得我今天糗大了，摄影师的眼神看起来就是想杀了我。”他抱住脑袋抓了又抓。  
“你这么漂亮，他怎么舍得杀你。”高瀚宇乐呵呵地安慰他，开始脱衣服。  
“你干嘛？”季肖冰问。  
“干你。”高瀚宇虽然这么说着，但却没有过来，而是把上半身衣服脱完了，露出一身紧实的肌肉，开始在地上做俯卧撑。  
“原来我是地板啊？”几次在人前亲密合作，两人已经熟了太多，季肖冰嘴也贫了起来。  
“你又说错了，你是猫。”高瀚宇的手臂隆起了令人羡慕的肉块，随着他的动作起伏。

季肖冰往后一躺，直接躺倒在床上，嘴里闷闷道：“你教我下呗。”想到过几天还有另外两组硬照要拍，他就很想一头撞死。  
“拍硬照没有捷径，都是熟能生巧，我早年比你现在还不如呢，你多拍一拍就好了，或者你不是专业演员吗？给自己定个人设？”高瀚宇的声音带上了一点喘，加上用力的低沉，有些性感。  
“人设？”季肖冰闭着眼睛想。  
他演过的角色其实也不少了，但是好像都不太适合拿来拍这一类的照片。  
“季老师，你演戏那么强压我一头，脸也长得比我好看，拍个硬照被我压一下怎么了？还不准人有比你优秀了吗？”高瀚宇喘息着换了个健身动作。  
床上的人没有回话。  
他以为他在思考，结果做完一套爬起来，才发现季肖冰已经睡着了，脚还露在床外面，鞋都没脱。  
开着这么强的灯都能睡着，估计是真累了。

高瀚宇帮他把鞋脱了，把人半抱起来，抽出被他压在身下的被子，盖住，又把灯关了一半让房间变得昏暗，这才走进浴室洗澡。  
等他吹干头发出来，床上那人已经发出了熟睡的轻鼾，呼吸绵长，纤长的眼睫毛扑在下眼睑，投下让人蠢蠢欲动的阴影。  
睡着的人跟醒着的时候完全不一样，脸陷了一半在白色的枕头里，另一边被挤出了点肉，看起来下巴变得有些圆嘟嘟的，嘴唇红润。  
高瀚宇看了这张有点可爱的睡颜半晌，爬上床，抽过一半被子，很快也睡着了。

人在累的时候总喜欢做点好梦，季肖冰也一样。  
他梦到自己红了，身旁一堆迷妹跟着他，众星拱月般尖叫，像是要把他埋起来。  
大导演递来好剧本让他演主角，他获得了与知名演员合作和竞逐各种奖项的资格。  
衣香鬓影，满路繁花。  
一个仿佛为他而准备的记者会上，有记者笑着问他，听过这么多人对你表白的话语，你有没有在听到哪句话的时候心动过。  
他正要说话，突然听到旁边传来一个低沉的声音。  
“你脸上有点东西。”  
嗯？  
季肖冰一转头，对上了一双盛满了温柔的眼睛，略显凌厉的面容像是打了柔光，嘴唇上的唇珠湿润得透明。  
“有点漂亮。”那人笑了，嘴角突然咧得开，露出一口白牙，笑容带着点调皮的深情。  
瞬间周围的一切都离他远去，只剩下眼前这人的脸，和他深情的视线。

季肖冰猛的睁开眼睛。

他侧躺正对着窗户，手里习惯性的抱着半床被子，能看到没拉紧的窗幔外，天空泛起了鱼肚白，有灯火将明将灭。  
身体还没醒，他想翻个身继续睡，睡醒就把刚刚那个奇怪的梦忘掉，可是刚一动，腰上就有一个不容拒绝的力量把他往后面一拉。  
他被拉进了一个滚烫的怀里，有个人抱着他的腰，腿夹着他的腿，从后面像无尾熊一样抱着他，就像抱着一块长形抱枕。

长形抱枕季肖冰有几秒的懵逼。  
一直都喜欢抱着抱枕睡觉，没想到有一天自己也会变成抱枕。

靠喷在他后颈上的气息，他能轻易分辨出抱着他的人是谁。  
记忆回笼，他想起他好像是在高瀚宇的房间里睡着了，都怪酒店的床太软，他眼睛一闭就一个没忍住……

高瀚宇应该还没醒，呼吸很均匀。  
季肖冰生怕他醒来遇到这有些尴尬的情况，赶紧想悄悄把他的手从自己的腰上挪开，让自己挣脱出来。  
谁知他轻手轻脚刚抬起那人沉重的手臂，高瀚宇就不满地嘟囔了一句什么，粗壮的臂膀往回一收，往他腰上扣得更紧了一些。

季肖冰瞬间浑身僵硬。

两具身体几乎是密不可分，后腰偏下的地方有一个热烫的东西正戳着他。  
嗯，男人都懂的那玩意儿。

“唔……”高瀚宇不知道梦到了什么，收紧了双臂，脸还在他的后颈上蹭了蹭，柔软的唇隔着薄薄的衣服划过他脖子上的皮肤，泛起淡淡的麻痒。

场面仿佛更尴尬了，虽然只有他一个人是清醒的。

季肖冰挪动了一下，试图在这人醒来之前挣脱，偏偏体型差异太过明显，他的挣扎对常年举铁的人来说如同轻羽挠过，一下子没挣开，又被抱得更紧。  
高瀚宇两条铁臂箍着他，块状的肌肉像要陷进他的身体里，两个人紧紧贴在一起，前胸贴后背，他仿佛可以看到自己的蝴蝶骨靠着的那块健硕胸肌。  
嗯，他拍戏的时候摸过，手感挺好。

就是现在很不好。

季肖冰想着，要不直接叫醒他算了，反正天也快亮了，直接叫醒反而不会那么尴尬，也许他睡得迷糊放开他就忘记了呢？  
“老高，你醒醒。”他用力拍了拍他的手臂。  
“嗯？”高瀚宇一下抬起了头。  
醒了？  
季肖冰正想脱离，身体突然被拉动。  
高瀚宇搂着他的腰翻了个身，天旋地转，他仰躺着被压在了床上，还没反应过来，毛茸茸的脑袋探进他的脖颈，在他的锁骨上舔了舔。  
敏感的地方被湿热的唇舌侵袭，季肖冰的身体过电般一抖，几乎是立刻大叫了一声：  
“老高！”  
高瀚宇被喊醒了。  
他一脸懵逼。  
他内心惊恐。  
他做了个可怕的梦，梦到自己把季肖冰压在床上，还在把他优美的锁骨当鸭舌头啃。  
如果这不是梦。

……

……

那特么的就更可怕了好吗！！！

怎么办！  
怎么办？

怎么办怎么办怎么办！？

高小奶觉得这个早晨太过刺激，刺激得他想要就此消失，他甚至想不起来自己醒来之前做的梦，只知道自己是被季肖冰愤怒的声音喊醒的。  
为什么他只喊了一声？

啊啊啊！死就死了！  
高瀚宇埋在季肖冰的颈间不敢抬头，呢喃道：“猫儿……”

什么叫做置之死地而后生，什么叫做急中生智，什么叫做天不妒英才，他觉得自己实在是太机智了。

 

五

季肖冰用尽全力推开他的时候，高瀚宇生怕他的力气不够，很配合地自己起身往外掉，直接一骨碌滚到床下，摔个四仰八叉。  
这一摔他把自己摔得极狠，把整个脑瓜子都摔清醒了，摔明白了，摔回魂了。  
还好，他是一名有点演技的演员，立刻从地上弹跳一样坐起来，露出一个睡懵了的表情，揉着乱糟糟的脑袋茫然四顾。

季肖冰一脸阴沉地从床上下来，穿着酒店的拖鞋走进洗手间，看都没看他一眼。

高瀚宇听着洗手间里面的动静，心如擂鼓。  
这可不怪我哈，是你昨晚自己跑进我房间，自己不小心在我床上睡着的，而且我也没做什么。

……  
等等。

……  
他在啃上季大爷诱人的锁骨之前，有做其他多余的事吗？

之前也不是没跟人一起睡过，好像没人说过他有梦游的倾向吧？他就只是睡迷糊了，以为是在做梦，而且男人早上将醒未醒的，有点生理反应也……  
高瀚宇后知后觉，发现自己下面一柱擎天，脸上浮现出惊恐。

啊……西吧……  
他刚刚该不会真的梦游了，差点把大爷当成女人那啥吧？   
大爷那小身板，若是被他那啥，确实无法反抗。   
卧了个大槽，这误会大了！

比起他的疯狂纠结，季肖冰倒是冷静得多。  
这家酒店排气设备不太好，洗手间隆隆的通风声盖住了外面的所有动静。  
他看着镜子沉思。

或者说是反思。

因为他发现，他也硬了。  
而且不弄出来还很难受……

打开花洒，让水声把里面的其他声音盖得更加严密，他站在温暖的水流旁，感受着那湿热的空气，一只手撑在墙上，一只手伸进去，握住了自己的欲望。  
水声淅淅沥沥，他闭上眼睛，想去幻想一些曼妙的镜头让自己尽快解决，可是脑中却是一片空白，反而有奇妙的声音一直响在耳边，反反复复就只说一句话。

“有点漂亮。”  
如果让人知道他是想着这句土味情话在撸，他估计会以头抢地羞愤致死。  
特别这句话还是高瀚宇对他说的。

采访的时候其实他没想太多，双人采访，营业达人高瀚宇活跃气氛，又有个活泼的小编在旁提问，他只需要想到什么说什么，说嗨了还能抢高瀚宇的话头。  
小编问他们会不会说土味情话。  
会啊，当然会。  
他一马当先，说了句“小猪佩奇，我配你”，然后还想说第二个，就听到高瀚宇插进来的声音。  
“你脸上有点东西。”  
他顿时反应过来自己又抢拍了，赶紧转头让他说。  
结果那人眼神就突然深情了起来，很认真地看着他说道：“有点漂亮。”  
他承认他有0.2秒的失神，可能还要更长，因为高瀚宇确实长得不错，说情话的时候那双锐利的眼睛会变得温柔，面孔也仿佛柔化了许多，深情得足够撩动人心。  
接着两个人就一同笑了起来，高瀚宇笑得皮，他则是在这迷之氛围里笑得羞涩，心脏“怦怦”直跳。  
不过他很快就调整了过来，兄弟情营业嘛，多大点事。  
可是他怎么就梦到了呢？

“唔……”他低吟一声，扶着墙狠狠喘气，空气中有男性的膻腥味弥漫开来。

他当然知道高瀚宇是自己摔下床的，是不是被推开的，推的人会不知道吗？  
他立刻走进洗手间，是想掩饰自己的尴尬，也是想给彼此一个台阶下。  
毕竟这营业，短时间内还得继续下去。

季肖冰简单冲了个澡，把头发洗了，吹干，估摸着时间拖得差不多了，才深吸了一口气打开门。  
高瀚宇果然已经不在房间了。

床上的被子叠得整整齐齐，茶几的烟灰缸里有一根只抽了一半就被灭掉的烟，窗户大开，冲散了房间里两个人的味道，对面屋顶上撒着晨曦，金子一样美丽。  
季肖冰走到窗边，往下看去，高楼之下，是早起的人在开始一天的生活。  
他把自己丢回床上，闻着空气中仅存的淡淡的烟味，睡了一摊回笼觉。

这个夏天仿佛有无限的惊喜在等着他们，在各路奶剧神仙的不懈努力下，《SCI谜案集》的播放量一路猛涨，终于成功突破了一亿。  
经纪人通知高瀚宇发个粉丝福利，然后安排开直播的时候，他正在运动器材前健身。  
“啊？一亿啦？那么快？”他有些不敢置信，虽然这一天他期待过，只是没想到来得这么快。  
他主演的，一亿播放啦！好开心！

双人营业还在继续，他们虚假的资本主义兄弟情采访在微博上被一堆人截图，改图，拼段子，甚至出现了一个名为 #瀚冰# 的超话。  
这个超话高瀚宇还真的点开看过一眼，然后迅速关闭，假装什么都没看到，其实心怦怦跳。

老实说，他怀疑自己不够直。

怎么说呢，他当了二十多年的钢铁直男，突然有一天，觉得另一个男人的锁骨啃起来真香。  
那薄薄的肌肤，浅浅的脉络，甚至有点惑人的男人的体香都仿佛还在他的鼻尖。

你懂这感觉吗？  
他发现他忘不了季大爷的锁骨！！！   
那可是大爷呀！一个男人！虽然长得漂亮，但依然是一个男人！为什么他会想念一个男人锁骨亲起来的味道？这不正常啊！那又不是他好多年没吃过的鸭锁骨！

内心咆哮的高小奶就地录了个舞发扔给经纪人，让她自己找时间发，然后继续锻炼身体思考人生。  
汗水从额上滴落，衣服也被汗湿，他干脆脱掉，在健身房里面裸着上身挥汗如雨。  
不行啊，大爷锁骨的触感在脑袋中挥之不去，他甚至还记得大爷当时轻颤了一下，那可能是他的敏感带，他还啃过……  
……  
啊啊啊啊啊！  
高小奶质疑人生中。  
他希望三天后的硬照拍摄和采访晚点到来，他需要更多的时间冷静一下！

估计真的是受了那天清晨意外事件的影响，两个人不约而同地跟经纪人商量错开时间单独直播。  
其实季肖冰是有空的，但他的心也有点乱，正在家里修身养性。

季肖冰虽然宅的时候有点邋遢，但在心境上一直都是一个很自律的人，不可能的事情，不应该的事情，他会让自己及时停止，发生了，也要及时止损。  
他一向是一个内心谨小慎微的人。  
不管是不是陷阱，先停下脚步再说。

拍SCI的时候，季肖冰其实迷茫过一次，在一场他被绑架，白玉堂来救他的戏里面。

那场戏，他的双手被束起绑在一个钩子上，双脚落在地上，看着没什么，其实整个人站得很难受，只想赶紧把这一幕拍完。  
高瀚宇是第一个发现他不对劲的地方，跑过来摸了摸他的额头，询问他是不是生病了，甚至想把他放下来，但是被他阻止。  
“我是不太舒服，所以你务必一条过，这样我还可以少受点罪。”他当时是这么说的。  
然后高瀚宇真的是一条过。  
那演技令人惊艳。

白玉堂把两只手自己拷上铁钩的镜头，在季肖冰的眼中缓慢得惊人。  
他是第一次看到高瀚宇露出那样的眼神，狼一样锐利，桀骜不驯，又隐忍着，小心翼翼的，轻轻转动着在思考。  
那个眼神太过震撼人，他在旁边都看呆了，直到凶手拿着木棍挡住了他和高瀚宇之间的视线，他才回过神开始进入自己的角色。

凶手一棍一棍打在他的身上，他看到白玉堂的眼神变幻，犹如一头困兽挣扎着，只要他挣脱开自己绑住自己的枷锁，就能扑过来一口咬住敌人的喉咙。  
可是他不行，因为他不能让展昭有危险。  
所以白玉堂的眼眶渐渐有了一层红，透着愤怒的晶莹。

季肖冰跟他对完那场戏，整个脑袋里面全是那双隐忍着不让人发现眼泪的眼睛，那双桀骜不驯的野兽之眼，画面太过鲜明，好几个夜晚都在他的梦里面徘徊。  
不得不说，高瀚宇那场戏真的是帅呆了。  
如果他是展昭……  
……  
他一定会至死不渝地爱上白玉堂！

自那之后，  
至少有半个月的时间，他无法把视线从高瀚宇的身上移开。  
不管是在片场，还是在私下，不管是帅气的白玉堂，还是搞怪的高瀚宇，都让他有一种无法言喻的感觉。

季肖冰本人，跟展昭这个角色其实是有一些相似之处的，所以他才敢在没有时间看剧本和原著的情况下参演，一边跟导演沟通，一边就把这个角色演了出来。  
所以他有很大一段时间里，其实是在演他自己。  
喜欢白玉堂的自己。

他的眼睛追随着白玉堂，与他拌嘴，拍着各种暧昧的戏码，默契无间，一起对抗凶手的袭击，望着白玉堂利落的身手惊叹。  
花絮中留下了太多证据，他看向高瀚宇的目光温柔，他主动搂高瀚宇的肩，他没有拒绝高瀚宇凑过来佯装索吻的动作，他握着高瀚宇的手不放还拿手指暗示一般挠他，他与他拳头相碰，在导演喊“咔”之后还给了个飞吻。  
其实一切真的都是有迹可循的。

不过他是个演员，剧组的人只当他入戏而已，剧组外的人，大概会觉得他们嗑到了真的。

腊八节直播的第二天，在经纪人提醒他小心高瀚宇的第二天早上，他找时间主动打了电话回去，跟经纪人沟通了个明明白白。  
高瀚宇没有问题，有问题的人是他，他演个戏把自己绕进去了，双男主暧昧剧本的弊端。

虽然说着这是个正经刑侦剧，大家不搞基只破案，但剧本台词和一些导演特意安排的剧情特别搞啊！  
其他的不说，光展昭家里那张床，两个人就在上面大战过七八回争夺地盘，身体接触亲密无间。  
还有沙发，还有厨房，还有阳台……那屋里处处都是暧昧又搞笑的“基”情时刻，只是后来都被剪掉了，戴着镣铐跳舞的施导只能黯然垂泪。  
香港导演还是把大陆的某些规则想得太松了。

所以，季肖冰一直都很感谢自己的经纪人，毕竟要不是这位为他劳心劳力的经纪人，他可能已经弯了。  
还好，他还是直的。

至于求生欲望及其强烈的高小奶。  
呵……  
就一小孩。

……  
娱乐圈瞬息万变，但有一件事是不变的，就是紧跟潮流，比如无时不刻不纠缠着艺人的宣传和营业。   
季肖冰很不会营业，或者说他很懒得营业，他的微博经常都要经纪人三催四催才会发一个，其他时间都是经纪人替他转发点赞的一些宣传。  
直播什么的，他也不知道该做什么，于是经纪人刚刚拿给他的粉丝来信和礼物都派上了用场。

高瀚宇当晚正好有通告，在忙碌的时候抽空瞄了一眼季肖冰的直播，被老干部批改作业一样的直播模式笑岔了气。  
还真是老干部呀！  
弹幕中全是冰淇淋喊着“哥哥好帅”的刷屏，也有问SCI和白老鼠的，许多人更是直接喊着吸猫。  
有粉丝给他弄了个脸红表情，画面正好卡了，挂在他白俊的脸上，可爱莫名。  
他就这么傻呵呵地看着，直到导演催他上了，他才赶紧把手机塞给助手，精神抖擞地开始工作。  
季肖冰如此辛苦地营业，他也要努力不是吗？

高瀚宇其实还摸不清季肖冰到底在不在意那件事，说实在的他挺方的，毕竟以他对季肖冰的了解，如果真的认为他是那啥，肯定会跟他断绝一切关系。  
没错，在他的眼里，季肖冰就是这么一个冷酷无情的人。

百度百科上查到过季大爷是天蝎座，天蝎座什么属性最让人熟知？记仇啊！  
要是季大爷知道他对他有了奇妙的肖想，一定会把对他的兄弟情都抽离得一干二净变成陌生人，而且估计一辈子都不会再想理会他。  
所以他只能庆幸，他那天还来不及对季大爷做什么，季大爷也没看出他那句“猫儿”是故意的。

啊！他是从什么时候开始，就被季大爷吃得死死的呢？  
高小奶百思不得其解。

心情的转折点是在他一边做着第二天到季肖冰面前赴死一起拍双人宣传照的心理准备，一边按照经纪人的要求仓促开了个直播的时候。  
【啊啊啊 哥哥看看我呀】  
粉丝几乎是第一时间就笑抽了，不断在弹幕提醒他季大爷来了，但是他这边的网络实在卡，画面都卡住了，只看到满屏的“哈哈哈哈哈”和“季大爷来了”，只以为是那些怼他成瘾的奶瓶们在搞怪，没想到等他弄清楚之后……  
【啊啊啊】  
【卡成狗 闪了】  
真的看到顶着季肖冰三个字的ID的评论的时候，他硬是愣了好几秒。  
这三条被挂在最上面的评论连个标点符号都没有，更无论季肖冰最喜欢用的一长串表情图。  
可是！  
可是！  
虽然他很想怀疑是季肖冰的经纪人干的，可是！

他捂着肚子，直接打开微信。  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大爷你是不是不知道直播弹幕会变成评论发在微博上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
他选择跟季肖冰的粉丝以及瀚冰CP粉一起无情地嘲笑他。

季大爷！你怎么可以这么可爱呢！

季肖冰当然不会回复他，他正在接受经纪人的悉心教育。  
“虽然是营业，但是我觉得你们最近营业得有点过头了，需要稍微收敛一点。”  
“我需不需要删掉……”  
“删什么删，都发出去那么久了，粉丝都截图了，删了有意义吗？你就当是卖萌营业吧。”经纪人在电话那头扶着额，她不敢到季肖冰面前直接跟他沟通，实在是因为她怕自己也笑场。  
这篓子捅的，跟高仿号似的。  
“我想删……”  
“不准删，我跟你说事呢！SCI那边的兄弟情热度够了，很够了！再多那些腐女狗粮都吃撑了。我刚刚跟高瀚宇的经纪人谈过，你们两个的微博互动先暂停一下，把接下来的几个合作项目做完，就结束合作。”  
季肖冰有些走神，鼠标在那几个丢脸的评论旁边划来划去，觉得自己辛苦维持的高冷人设坍塌了。  
他只不过是看弹幕密密麻麻刷得欢快，就跟着刷了两个而已，没想到被一直播和微博的弹幕默认变评论设定摆了一道。  
“你有没有在听？接下来你准备几张自拍或者生活照，找时间自己发微博，我要你每周都出现一下翻翻粉丝的牌，你现在粉丝也不少了，赶紧互动起来把粉丝粘性建立起来，你有没有在听？”  
经纪人听不到他的声音就知道他肯定在走神，但事情还是要说，只能头尾都问候一遍。  
“有，我知道了，我会发微博的。”季肖冰无奈放开了鼠标。  
“还有，公司那边现在很看好你，你有时间就过来一趟，BOSS想跟我们聊聊你接下来的路，老季，你以后走花路可别忘了我啊！”  
一人得道鸡犬升天，经纪人最自豪的时刻莫过于此。  
“我当然会带着你，接下来几年还要麻烦你呢。”季肖冰发出了“嗬嗬嗬”的笑声。  
“行啦，记住我跟你说的话，乖啊，我忙去了，bye。”  
“bye。”

季肖冰挂掉电话，发现有微信特别关注好友发来消息，他点开。  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大爷你是不是不知道直播弹幕会变成评论发在微博上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
……  
他退出了微信，捂住了脸。

逃避无用，但可以欺骗自己。

泳池边，  
半遮半露，香肩锁骨。  
季肖冰化完妆站起来，看着镜子里面的自己，觉得人设什么的，都是浮云了，反正奇怪的事情一旦开始，后面的事不管你想不想要，就会接肘而至。  
还好他保住了他最后一件遮羞的白背心。

啧，虽然还是没有安全感。

他走出去的时候，高瀚宇已经下了水，摄影师正站在泳池边上对着他野性的侧脸调光圈。  
沾湿就变得透明的白衬衫贴在肌肉匀称的好身材上，扣子只扣了中间的一颗，胸肌的沟壑和六块漂亮的腹肌打了阴影，十分显眼，胸前两点也在透明的布料下若隐若现。  
水波荡漾，在他的脸上倒映出海浪形状的波纹。  
旁边补光的摄影助理是个女孩子，脸红红地咽着口水，恨不得用眼神把衬衫上的那颗纽扣解开。

但是看到季肖冰走过来，摄影助理灼热的视线就被迫转移了。

穿着同款衬衫走过来的人有着修长的身形，他身材匀称，腰肢很纤细，白色的短裤遮不住两条白花花的大长腿。  
造型师把他衬衫的扣子从上往下开了两颗，解放了危险的锁骨，小V字露出的大片皮肤光泽白皙。  
因为画了比较朦胧的妆，他的眼神显得有些迷离，凸显出那双琥珀般透明的眸子里面的千变万化，鼻梁和下颚的形状近乎完美，一张小巧的猫唇镶嵌其中，唇色是好看的南瓜色。

如果说高瀚宇是性感的话，季肖冰就只能用两个字来形容：诱人。

如果在这两个字前面加个量词，那就是——超级诱人！

摄影助理看得都忘了打光。  
不过没有关系，摄影师的目光也在季肖冰的脸上，他正不由自主地把手中的相机对准走过来的人。  
从镜头里面看，那张脸更是漂亮得惊人。  
高瀚宇把视线从他的身上收回，转到旁边两个显然被季肖冰迷住的人身上，嘴角勾起了一抹笑。  
看看，这就是能用一张脸就把人迷得神魂颠倒的季大爷。  
他心中莫名地觉得有些骄傲，满满都是自豪感。

季肖冰朝池子走过来，多年的训练让他即使脑袋有些放空依然不会同手同脚，表情管理更是在此时起了大作用。  
他走到泳池边，璀璨的眼神光对准了摄影师的镜头，突然头低了低，用十分谦虚的声音道：“今天要麻烦您了。”

没错，他用的是“您”。

拍硬照什么的，最讨厌了！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈季老师哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”   
高瀚宇几乎是在他话音落下的同一时间爆笑出声，丰富的肢体语言搅得那一片池子水花四溅。  
这一笑两个人仿佛就没了隔阂，几天前的清晨尴尬过的情况瞬间不复存在。  
季肖冰扭头看水里的高瀚宇，龇了龇牙表示威胁。

这个表情上的动作太过有针对性，高瀚宇像是被呛到一样，突然猛咳起来，背过身。  
他的眼里是突然蔓延上的惊慌失措。

来了！

天蝎座的报复来了！  
他就知道！他拙劣的演技根本骗不过季肖冰！  
你大爷终究是你大爷！

所以刚刚对他龇牙的那个人是展昭？  
……  
他今天给自己做的人设是展昭，还是展耀？卧槽！不管是哪一个现在都能要了他的命！  
生活，用不用这么高潮迭起？  
他才刚刚以为自己已经把控住了今天的氛围，季肖冰一个小动作就给打碎了，顺带还把他往死里整。

“白羽瞳，你干嘛呢？衣衫不整的，成何体统。”季肖冰就这么站在池子边上取笑他，用一个彼此都熟悉的语调，自信而流利。

不愧是演过心理学博士的人，对人的弱点掌握得刚刚好，不轻不重，就只在随时能捏死的程度，够狠！  
高瀚宇咬碎了一口牙。

他自暴自弃地转身，开始配合他。  
“你才衣衫不整的，小心着凉，你看你……卧槽，季老师，你拍这个还穿老头汗衫？”高瀚宇话锋一转险些咬到自己的舌头。  
“造型师同意了的，你管我？”季肖冰挑了挑眉，眉宇间全是展耀的神色，聪明又欠扁。  
正面看见高瀚宇脸上的纠结，他觉得很爽，忍不住露出了一抹气死人不偿命的笑容。  
高瀚宇被那笑容刺激了下，突然嗤笑出声，明白自己该怎么做了。  
身娇腰软易推倒的展猫儿，当然是……

他迅速靠近岸边，伸出手臂在电光火石间想要把他拉下水。  
“就知道你会这么做，你真当我没有防备吗哈哈哈！”季肖冰居然大笑着躲开了，高瀚宇只来得及捉到他白色短裤的一角。

“下来，不然我把你裤子扯了。”他威胁道。  
“你不会。”季肖冰就差在他坟头蹦迪了，一脸的笑意，说话的时候还是展耀，一停下来又转换成了季肖冰的眼神，把“捉弄”两个字体现得淋漓尽致。  
“你看我会不会！”高瀚宇也笑了，真的紧了紧手。  
季肖冰一只手扶在铁梯上，老神在在：“你不会。”嘴巴咧到了耳朵根。

“啪”！高瀚宇趁机泼了他一脸水。

“我去！”季肖冰眼睛都被水糊住了，但就是心情很好笑得停不下来，伸手去推他，正好推在他的肩膀上。  
高瀚宇笑嘻嘻地去拉那只自己送过来的手。

“咔擦”！  
在旁边调焦调了很久的摄影师捕捉下了这一幕，  
下一秒，  
季肖冰落水。

 

六

“噗通”……水花四溅。  
季肖冰几乎是一头栽到了高瀚宇的身上，鼻尖差点撞到他结实的胸肌。  
他在水中划拉了一下，熟练地攀着高瀚宇的身体站起来，下意识伸手想要抹脸上的水，被高瀚宇抓住了手腕。  
“小心妆。”  
他们在浅水区，泳池的水只到大腿中央，淹不死人，但水里有净水的物质，溅进眼睛里面很是酸涩不太好受，季肖冰眨了眨眼，眼眶被刺激得有点红。  
“没事吧？”高瀚宇的手指摸上他的脸，小心翼翼地避开妆面，把他眼眶周围的水珠拭去。  
“没事。”季肖冰没有躲开，任他擦，又眨了眨眼，硬生生分泌出几滴眼泪洗涤眼睛。  
这画面在摄影助理的腐眼里面看来实在太过刺激，两个帅气漂亮的男人站在水里，浑身湿透，其中一个正在帮另一个擦眼泪，场面怎么看怎么基情四射。

如果她有幻肢，一定已经硬了。  
拍摄非常顺利，摄影师也不追求什么摆拍动作，就让他们随意玩闹，用动态镜头捕捉他们的一举一动。

季肖冰的头发已经被完全被打湿，丝丝缕缕贴在额上，往后随意耙梳了一下。  
他整个人蹲进了水里，只露出肩膀和脸，水滴沿着他的发根滑落，天鹅颈低了低，眼角往上微挑。  
高瀚宇衣服大开，衬衫上最后的那颗纽扣被水流冲散，身体往后微仰，脸上的线条带着柔和的温度，水珠在他清透的皮肤上，在他的眼中营造出晶莹剔透的幻境。  
两个人相视一笑，仿佛就是全世界。

相机的镜头是圆形，又加了一层保护用的滤片，从里面看过去人会有些失真，色彩灵动又透明，像是王家卫意识下朦胧又真实的世界，能把人的灵魂都看穿。  
拍着拍着，摄影师的眼睛从镜头中移出，用自己的眼睛去看池里的两个人，他的眼里有一丝过来人的了然。

摄影，果真是一个很有趣的职业。

拍摄结束的时候，季肖冰还没玩够。  
慢热型的人，一旦真的热起来，连自己都怕。  
摄影已经收起了相机，带着恋恋不舍的摄影助理离开，池里的两个人却还没上岸。

“还是游泳池好，虽然化学物质多了点，但水至少不是苦的。”季肖冰往深水区游了一圈又回来，甩着一脑袋的水珠感叹。  
高瀚宇反手攀着铁架子，身体贴在上面，看着季肖冰在水里跟久旱逢雨的鱼一样欢脱，脸上的笑容怎么都止不住：“你游泳的时候喝过苦的水？”  
季肖冰笑：“你忘啦？海边，又咸又苦还一嘴沙。”  
两个人隔水相望，在彼此的眼睛里面看到了当时累并快乐着的拍摄画面。  
高瀚宇抹了抹鼻子：“我还真忘了。”  
他没有说谎。  
至今在媒体面前说的话都是他编的，季肖冰还毫无求生意志地在采访中夸他嘴唇挺软，他只能凭借着播出的剧和花絮生编硬造。  
那场戏拍得惨烈，对两个人的体力和耐力都是一项极大的考验，他又是个给人做人工呼吸的，拍得上气不接下气的同时还要往人嘴里吹气，虽然没有真吹，但演起来真的很容易令人缺氧。  
大概是大脑缺氧导致的部分记忆丢失，他完全想不起来自己亲下去的时候是什么感觉，不过季肖冰倒是在双人采访中描述得很生动。

“印象太深刻了，他的心路历程。”一边说一边还做着展示的季肖冰跟个大男孩一样。

高瀚宇想着，不由自主地回忆了一下那个画面。  
大爷的嘴唇是什么感觉的呢？

“哗”……水花在他走神的时候泼了他满脸。  
“你看着大爷我的脸想什么呢！笑这么痴汉。”又游了一圈回来的季肖冰毫不留情地吐槽他。  
“我哪有！你别污蔑我！”高小奶泼了回去，用透明的池水掩饰自己的心虚。  
他低垂了下眼睑移开了定格在季肖冰唇上太久的视线，却不小心落到了他外露的锁骨上。  
雪白，透明，凹陷的弧度刚刚好，衬得颈项美不胜收。   
……  
啃起来还特别香。  
假如他对一个男人的锁骨起了欲念？  
那是不是代表，他喜欢上了这个人？

高瀚宇甩了甩脑袋“哗啦”一下从水中站起，漾起一片水花，他伸手在铁架子旁边的瓷砖上撑了撑，利落地翻身上岸。  
“我先去换衣服了，你别泡太久。”他头也不回地朝更衣室走。  
“等等，我也起来了。”季肖冰的声音响在身后，还有水流被破开的声音，但是高瀚宇没有回头。  
他赤着脚，率先离开了那个地方，到出口的时候甚至还加快了脚步，背影显得有些控制不住的惶急。

“小白，你等等我！”季肖冰居然跟了上来。  
听到那个称谓，高瀚宇的眼前突然一片空白，然后胸口处泛起了淡淡的酸，像是有一滴腐蚀性的东西从身体里成长出来，如果控制不好，就会蔓延到四肢百骸。

“瀚宇，你跑那么快干嘛？”季肖冰从后面抓住了他的手臂，像往常在媒体面前营业一样跟他走在了一处。  
两具身体互相碰触到的地方仿佛过电，高瀚宇用尽了全身的肌肉才控制住自己不要发抖。  
然后他看到刚刚的摄影助理正抱着一个挺大的三脚架经过，看到他们，立刻把视线都黏了过来。  
摄影助理觉得这份工作真美妙，虽然累，但是福利满分。

偷偷旁观的女孩那对写满了探究的眼珠子太过狂热，高瀚宇的心针扎式的一疼。  
几乎是在瞬间，他就扬起了一个惯有的调皮微笑，看向旁边的季肖冰，抬手搭上了他瘦削的肩膀。  
“哦，我觉得再跟你待在同一个池子里，看着你的盛世美颜会把持不住把你办了，所以赶紧先出来了。”  
高瀚宇不知道自己说了什么。  
他引以为傲的综艺细胞在此时拖动了他的身体，他的声带，他的眼神，自动自发地开始做一系列闹人的动作，说他记得不清晰的话，就像一个提线木偶。  
傀儡线的那一头是他不安分的心，在脱线的边缘蠢蠢欲动。

用真心满嘴跑火车的形态。

然后季肖冰微笑着反勾住了他的脖子，把那张漂亮的脸蛋往他面前凑，花掉的眼妆让他的眼睛看起来深邃得可怕。  
“想办我？那就试试啊。”  
他听到季肖冰说。

不知道是怎么进浴室洗的澡，也不知道是怎么穿的衣服，再回过神，高瀚宇已经坐进了季肖冰的车里，那人正探着身子帮他绑安全带，身上一股跟他一模一样的沐浴露的味道，很清新。  
他惊醒般颤了颤。  
“别动。”季肖冰帮他把安全带系上，启动了车子。  
高瀚宇如坐针毡。  
他的世界仿佛脱了轨。

一下秒，他又回来了。

季肖冰把他送回了公寓楼下，还悉心地问他：“需不需要我上去坐坐陪你聊聊天？”  
高瀚宇的视线对焦在他比女人还要漂亮的脸上，惊诧莫名，瞪大了眼睛脱口而出：“你想干什么！”  
他从未有像此刻一般惊慌失措。  
还好，季肖冰没有说出“干你”这句让人分不清真假的经典接词，而是轻笑了一声，说道：“聊天啊。”  
聊你妹！我想跟你在床上聊！  
高瀚宇很想这么说，但他还是选择平复复杂的心思先。  
“下次吧，我晚上还有个通告，想休息下。”非常合理的理由，他晚上真的有个通告，还是录到凌晨的那种。

季肖冰研究着他的眼神，仿佛在辨认真假。  
“好吧，这次就先放过你。”  
这句话仿佛是在大赦天下，高瀚宇解开安全带，逃也似的回到了家。

等等。  
这次先放过？  
还有下一次？！！！！

想到两个人一周后就有另一套硬照要拍，高瀚宇生无可恋。  
该死的天蝎座。

浑浑噩噩走进自己的公寓，他没有休息，进入自己健身的房间开始挥汗如雨宣泄多余的精力。  
晚一点助理来接他，上通告，录节目，凌晨拒绝了就地开个房间睡觉的安排，让助理送他回家，毫无睡意，继续健身。  
熟悉的健身器材陪伴他的左右，这里曾经是他最快乐的宣泄窝，每逢有压力，他就待在这里，仿佛全世界只有这里是安全的。

可是现在他的心却定不下来。  
为了另一个男人。

季肖冰在调戏他，很明显。

比失眠更可怕的，是想着另一个同性的友人失眠。  
高瀚宇唯一能确定的，是季肖冰肯定有把他当朋友，因为他不会跟不是朋友的人开玩笑。

天杀的那是人开的玩笑吗？  
明知道他会因为演白玉堂入戏太深而彷徨，明知道他的心不安定，明知道……  
在展昭面前，他管不住自己的心。

高瀚宇自认是个铁骨铮铮的男人，不管是外表还是内心。  
是个男人，就不会去逃避自己的欲望。  
他们只会害怕自己的欲望，怕自己赤裸裸的欲望吓到对方，但是又忍不住去想。

季肖冰调戏的到底是谁？  
是小白？  
是白玉堂，是白羽瞳，还是……是他高瀚宇。

失眠到天亮的时候，他想起了一首很久以前的歌，歌手似乎不太受欢迎，但有一句歌词传唱很广。

暧昧让人受尽委屈，找不到相爱的证据，何时该前进何时该放弃，连拥抱都没有勇气。

恋爱这回事，谁先动心谁就输了，男女都一样。  
那如果是两个男人呢？

高瀚宇决定直面自己的内心。

身为一个行动力很快的男人，他直接登陆了微信。  
【大爷，你今晚有空吗？一起吃顿饭啊。】  
发送完，他连手指都在抖，觉得自己的脸一定是红了。  
冷静，就只是约吃个饭！

然而这条微信发出去就是石沉大海，一连好几天都看不到半点回应，任由他对着季肖冰的微博和他工作室微博各种抓耳挠腮。  
于是他鼓起勇气又发了一条。  
【大爷，我有话对你说，我们聊聊，你什么时候有空回我下。（/乖巧）】

依然是石沉大海。

好了，他没法可想了，只能继续等。  
这一等，就直接等到了《SCI谜案集》准备启动第二季的消息。  
他忙完打开微信就被那条微博的截图埋了，全在恭喜他和问他什么时候启动。

高瀚宇心里面咯噔一下，立刻打开微博去看，心脏怦怦跳。  
第二季啊！这小糊剧居然真的被神仙自来水给奶活了，老实讲，拍完两年才上映，他早就对第二季没有了期待，想不到居然也会有这么一天。  
他还能见到他的猫。

把微信拉到最上面，看到“季大爷”三个字的置顶备注名，他点开，看着自己之前发送的两条都还是未读状态。  
他开始编辑信息，这次是兴奋得手指发抖。  
【大爷！你有没有看到？SCI可能会有第二季！】  
发完之后他激动地把手机捧到胸口，开心地吸气吐气，嘴角咧开就怎么都收不回来了，一直在不断往上提。

“噔”……新消息提示音。  
他拿起来一看，三条未读都成了已读，一条对方发来的消息在最显眼的地方。  
【季大爷：啊啊啊啊啊第二季！！！（/开心）（/大笑）（/卖萌）（/打滚）……】  
系统表情图被他利用到了极致，一排过去显示出他是真的超级兴奋。  
【高瀚宇：发福利，发福利，发福利！】  
【季大爷：发发发！怎么发法，你说！我配合你！！！（/打滚）（/傲娇）】  
【高瀚宇：你这几天有没有时间？我们见一面。】  
【季大爷：我在外地拍戏，后天我们两个不是有个采访吗？到时候见？（/笑）】  
【高瀚宇：OK！】

跟人约完，他第一次如此兴高采烈地给经纪人打了电话，几乎是迫不及待地问道：“我看到SCI要启动第二季的消息，那边有联系档期吗？”  
经纪人回答：“没有，你说的我有看到，这只是准备启动，又不是马上要启动，变数还很多的。”  
满腔热情被泼了冷水，高瀚宇的嘴角渐渐放了下来。  
“而且那是个推广微博，很有可能只是拿SCI第二季做噱头挂羊头卖狗肉弄的烟雾弹，SCI的官微也只是转发了，没有其他动静，显然短时间内不太可能。”经纪人继续说着，电话那头传来她啃苹果的声音。  
现实太过残酷，高瀚宇和季肖冰确实高兴得太早。  
可是他觉得就算是推广，这个消息也发得值，因为他终于约到了季肖冰，虽然是本来就要见面的业务往来。

这些年他拍过许多硬照，各种角色，各种推广图，各种媒体，可是他从未如此期待一次硬照的拍摄。  
他知道季肖冰肯定也是同样期待，从他一下飞机就给他发微信可以看得出来。  
【季大爷：我到了！（/激动）（/可爱）（/大笑）】

高瀚宇是先到的那一个，已经画好了妆一个人坐在拍摄场地的沙发上等他，手指刷着手机屏幕，把季肖冰的微博从最新的那一条片宣点赞一直刷到最早的2011。  
他没有见过的那个人的模样，他都要知道。  
翻完一遍，他又去翻季肖冰工作室的微博，这里面内容就多了，好看的图片也多，他忍不住点开原图偷偷保存了好几张。  
此时任何人从他面前走过，都能看到他温柔看着手机屏幕的脸，时而露出奇妙的……嗯……姨母笑。

于是季肖冰跟助理走进来，第一时间看到的，就是高瀚宇抱着手机笑得跟做贼一样。  
“老高，看什么呢？那么开心。”他快步走过去。

听到他的声音，高瀚宇整个人一抽，手机从手中滑落，还没掉到地上就被他伸手敏捷地捞起来，一把贴到腰侧。  
“干嘛呢？”季肖冰已经走到了沙发前，看到他的反应十分好奇。  
高瀚宇浑身发凉，心惊胆战得像个上课因为偷看手机被老师抓包的学生。  
“没……干嘛，就刷刷微博。”他差点就结巴了。

“季老师好。”媒体的对接人迎了出来。  
“你好，今天要辛苦你们了。”  
“季老师才是辛苦。”  
季肖冰来不及继续问，就被带进了化妆间。

高瀚宇窝在沙发上，看着化妆间的门被关上，手心全是汗。  
真特么的刺激，他刚刚点开之前的双人采访，季肖冰就过来了。  
之前录这采访的时候还没什么感觉，就只是拼命为了营业在营造兄弟情的氛围，现在一看，整个感觉都不对了。  
季肖冰怎么就那么可爱呢？特别是说到难做的姿势是学猫叫的时候，一边害羞还一边比划的动作，萌炸了！

高瀚宇觉得自己现在宛如一个痴汉。

不过等季肖冰画完妆换好衣服走出来，他就更痴汉了，眼睛都看直了。

“这是裤子！”季肖冰瞥见他的眼神，有恼羞成怒的味道。  
他上身是一件湛蓝色T恤衫，外罩白色休闲西装外套，下半身……下半身穿着一条肥大的格子裤，看起来就像裙子，长度只到大腿根部往下一点点，露出两条大白腿，上面的腿毛都仿佛羞涩到卷曲了。  
高瀚宇盯着那格子裤下白花花的肉看了两秒，表情管理就失控了，完全控制不住自己突破天际的魔性笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈季老师你今天好，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好性感哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好漂亮……”  
这笑声让季肖冰的脸都涨红了，走过来踢了他一脚：“走啦！拍照！”  
“好好好哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

季肖冰想把造型师的头拧下来。

但是不行，  
这是工作。

托高瀚宇的福，现场许多想笑不敢笑的工作人员也都笑了起来，场面一度十分失控。  
本来拍硬照就不太行的季大爷遇到了演艺人生中最大的挑战，那就是在摄影身后几个助理时而嘴角抽搐时而眉毛抽搐的情况下，拍完了自己的单人照。  
他已经不记得自己摆了什么动作了，一定尴尬到极点。  
高瀚宇已经提前拍完单人，跟他拍双人的时候两个人往画面里面一戳，摄影就让助理搬了张椅子过来让他坐下。  
“季老师，你翘个二郎腿，对，往右边移一点，稍微往下斜，你的腿真好看，又细又白。”摄影师一边调着镜头一边夸赞。  
旁边“扑哧”一声，果不其然是高瀚宇又笑场了。  
季肖冰磨着牙转头瞪他。  
高瀚宇连忙抬起手，往自己嘴巴上一划，比了个拉拉链的动作，但季肖冰才刚转开视线，他就捂嘴笑上了。

这套片来来回回拍了一个多小时，又换了套比较日常的，场景换到了一张拿沙发伪造的大床上。  
脱掉“格子裙”的季肖冰仿佛重获新生，对这套包裹到膝盖以下的装扮满意得不得了，对造型师“穿鞋上床才像真宅”的言论完全没有意见，连带的表情和画风都轻松了许多。  
他看向旁边的高瀚宇，刚刚好的距离，侧颜看起来少了几分凌厉，竟是岁月静好的模样。  
高瀚宇察觉到他的视线，很配合地也转头看了他一眼，眼神慵懒，对他温柔一笑，淡淡的柔光弥漫开来。  
季肖冰眨了眨眼，回以一笑，笑容干净澄澈。  
这套被戏称为“床照”的照片，后来被命名为：鼠猫假期，为他们两个人绑定为SCI营业的兄弟情合作，正式画上了一个休止符。

不离不弃，等待归来。

营业结束了，这让高瀚宇也有松了一口气的感觉，他甚至还有些期待。  
季肖冰接下来会如何对他？  
如果之前是为了营业不得不一直跟他在微博上反复秀恩爱，那现在呢？

两个人坐在一家中式餐厅的包厢里，季肖冰正在他的对面大快朵颐。  
“我觉得你也挺不容易的，练这么一身肌肉，天天就只能吃健身餐，少吃了多少好吃的呀。”说完把一整只鲍鱼挖出来放进口中嚼。  
高瀚宇吃着自己盘子里的素鸡肉，看到对面那人吃得一双猫唇油光滑亮，只是轻笑：“你之前采访的时候，还说自己跟展耀的不同点是没他那么爱美食，我看你现在也不差。”  
季肖冰筷子没停下，惊讶道：“你居然看我的单人采访？”

那当然，他可是把他这段时间营业说的每个字都拆开来剥析过一遍呢。

高瀚宇的眼中闪过一道亮光，笑着说：“我就是看看你没了我一个人是怎么营业的，结果发现你把自己倒得一点不剩，也太没求生欲了点。”  
“要什么求生欲？施导都没有，我怕什么，再说了，我说的明明就都是实话嘛。”季肖冰想到那个采访，他自己也乐呵呵的。  
拖SCI的福，他们这段时间真的是完全放飞自我，现在自己回想起来，还真是有点营业过头，据说 #瀚冰# 标签的超话关注度都已经快超过 #瞳耀# 了。  
高瀚宇看着对面那人的眼睛，话在嘴里一直说不出口。  
他今晚难得的非常安静，挑起话题的反而都是话唠季大爷。

季肖冰是在吃完这顿饭，和那人并肩走出饭店的时候察觉到不对劲的。  
高瀚宇因为身材的原因，衣服一直都穿比较宽大的，就显得腰特别细，此时两只手在腰间晃来晃去，想要插腰又放下，反复来去，一副不知道该往哪放的模样。  
他的眼睛里面有什么东西在翻滚，用细长的眼皮硬压了下来，几次偷偷看他，又在他看过去的时候迅速移开视线。  
助理在拍摄结束的时候就被两个人给打发走了，临走时留下了一辆车。  
依然是季肖冰开车，高瀚宇坐进了副驾驶，拉过安全带，“咔”一下扣好。

季肖冰一边启动车子，一边问他：“你今晚好像很安静？”  
高瀚宇从鼻腔中“啊”了一声，张了张嘴，却是把头扭向了窗外。  
没有好风景，只有停车场摆放的一辆辆车，以及明明很亮却阴暗潮湿的光线。  
“老高，还是送你回家吗？”季肖冰问道。  
高瀚宇满心都是话，到了嘴边只剩一句：“对。”

这下季肖冰更察觉出他的不对劲。  
“老高，你是不是身体不舒服？还是太累了。”  
“我没事。”他摇摇头。  
车子驶出地下停车场，外面是车水马龙，灯火阑珊。

今晚没有星星，连月亮都没有。

高瀚宇转头看季肖冰，那侧颜完美，因为正在开车而聚精会神，眼珠在路灯的照耀下是琥珀般的颜色。   
真漂亮呀。  
他的眼神渐渐迷离。

打扰司机开车是不是不太好？他又认真地想。

“老高，你为什么一直看着我？我脸上有东西吗？”季肖冰对他的视线一向很敏锐。  
“是啊，有点漂亮。”高瀚宇调笑一般说完，还是看着他。

那眼神逐渐让季肖冰感觉不舒服，汗毛竖起，有被猎食者盯上的感觉。  
他想问高瀚宇是不是最近拍的戏比较野，但借着空隙转头对上他的视线，又默默转了回来。  
今天晚上的高瀚宇实在有些反常，他有不好的预感，忍不住加快车速，差点闯了个红灯，刹车声刺耳。

“你开慢点，注意安全。”高瀚宇又说。  
他的眼神光如有实质，在季肖冰的脸上来来回回，沿着他的唇，到他优美的鼻梁，再到那双动人的双眼，眼睫毛正在紧张地颤动。

季肖冰修长的手指在方向盘上烦躁地敲了敲，靠边停车，扭头有些恼火地看他：“高瀚宇，你老看着我做什么？”  
“你好看呀。”高瀚宇漾起了一个温柔的笑，偏了偏头，似乎在卖萌。

季肖冰有点招架不住。  
他回忆了一遍晚餐的内容，确定没有“酒水”这一项，不会把副驾驶的这人喝晕，又转头去看他，眉头微皱。  
“老高……”  
“季肖冰。”高瀚宇打断了他的话。

突然被喊名字，季肖冰的心底突然蔓延上一丝恐慌，这人……  
“我喜欢你。”  
高瀚宇紧紧盯着他的眼睛，说出了这句话，起伏的胸膛和红透的耳根能看出他没有表面上看上去的那么轻松。

季肖冰四处张望了一下。

“没有狗仔，没有私生，不是营业，我是在跟你告白，季肖冰，我喜欢你。”  
高瀚宇的声音响在车内，就像落雷，在他的耳边“隆隆”作响。

季肖冰狠咽了一口口水。  
“高瀚宇，你又入戏了，我知道我会比较像展……”  
“我喜欢的是你。”高瀚宇再度打断他。

他伸出手臂，指了指自己的心口部位，又指了指他：“我喜欢你，我们已经结束营业了，所以我很明白我在说什么。”  
狼一样的视线，不是白玉堂的桀骜不羁，也不是白羽瞳的强大自信，是高瀚宇这头野兽盯上了自己的猎物，势必吞入口中的强势。

“季肖冰，我喜欢你。”

季肖冰有一瞬间想要打开车门溜走，但他胸口升起的一股气却让他捏紧了拳头，一拳砸向了高瀚宇的脸。  
高瀚宇没有躲，被打得晃了晃，随后在第二拳挥来的时候偏了偏头，准确捏住了他纤细的手腕。

季肖冰一惊，眼睁睁地看着那个人慢条斯理地解开安全带，把脸凑了过来，温柔又熟悉的气息喷在他的脸上。  
内双的眼睛盯着他，唇珠闪耀着光泽，眉尾修得凌厉，碎发落在额上轻轻浮动。  
一切都仿佛是电影镜头下的慢动作，每个动作和细节都要分解成七八块。  
他吻了吻他的唇角，一触即分，触感离开的那一刻，又像加速镜头一般快进。

季肖冰喘着气，惊诧地看着他，一双美丽的眼睛瞪得很大，写满了不敢置信，还有愤怒，琉璃般的色彩在里面不断变幻。

“对不起，我喜欢你。”高瀚宇说完，放开了他发抖的手腕。  
他猜到他会生气，也等着他再次打人，他都会受着，可是今天他就是必须告诉他，在离他最近的地方告诉他，他喜欢他。

他喜欢上了一个男人。  
明明说着喜欢，心口却仿佛有一把钝刀在一点一点凌迟自己，随着心跳和车内温度的攀升，还有加快速度的倾向。  
他发现自己一点都不慌张了，也不害怕，只是疼，还冷，等待的时间里，血液都仿佛冻结了。

季肖冰突然笑了起来，那双小巧的唇张开露出整齐的牙齿，眼中复杂的各种情绪一个个消散，像多米诺骨牌一样倒塌，最后只剩下了平静。  
然后他眨了眨眼，平静的湖水中泛起了一丝温柔的波澜，突然伸手拉过了他的衣领，整个揪过来，用力到指节都泛白。  
高瀚宇被他拉到近前，季肖冰那张漂亮到令人炫目的脸猛然放大。

离得太近，他看到季肖冰的眼睛里不止有温柔，还有其他的什么，这令他很不安。

车内的温度仿佛更高了，他的鼻尖都沁出了汗。  
“高瀚宇。”季肖冰呼唤他的名字，声音低低的，带着压抑的磁性。  
他越凑越近，近到只要一点小小的动作，就会亲上他。  
这个距离，两个人对视的目光完全缠绕在了一起。

高瀚宇不懂季肖冰此时此刻的想法，惯于察言观色的他现在像是躲在行李箱中偷窥猛兽的探险家，大气都不敢喘。

“高瀚宇。”  
他听到季肖冰说。

“滚出我的车。”

 

七

“滚出我的车！”

这五个字仿佛有回音，3D立体环绕在高瀚宇的脑袋里。  
他站在车水马龙的街头，脚下是拉长的被汽车不断碾过的影子，扯开嘴角勉强笑了下：“管撩不管负责啊。”  
手伸进裤兜，摸到了黑色口罩的一角，他机械一般拿出来，戴在脸上，又把刘海揉乱，遮住了通红的眼睛。  
高瀚宇没有哭，他只是觉得眼眶有点热。

像是在赌气，又像是在惩罚冒进的自己，他没有搭车，也没有给助理打电话，一个人，两条腿，慢悠悠地走回公寓。  
这一路很漫长，他又特意缩短了步子拉长时间，看上去就像一个饭后散步的普通人，慢慢消化吃进胃里的珍馐。

大爷果然拒绝他了啊。

大脑被夜风逐渐吹得清明。  
一边走着，高瀚宇一边认清这个事实，像是洋葱一层层剥开，露出中间最令人心酸的内容物。  
也是，在说出口之前他就知道这个答案了不是吗？本也没有多期待。  
不过……大爷是不是没骂他？  
他突然停下脚步，站在街口努力思考，然后胸口一抹期待像是种子发芽一般冒出，在心脏处生根盘网。  
大爷没骂他，是不是代表大爷并没有那么生气？

……  
可是大爷揍他了啊。

高瀚宇摸了摸被季肖冰揍过的那半边脸，又傻兮兮地笑了起来。  
果然是个男人，力气挺大的，就是不知道他的手疼不疼。

……  
疼。  
季肖冰回家就发现手腕肿了，是打高瀚宇的时候扭到的。  
他当时打人的时候是真的愤怒，用尽了全力，可惜车内的空间不好发挥，他的姿势又别扭，一下子就扭到了。  
哦，那人看起来还不痛不痒。

季肖冰洗完澡，从冰箱里拿出刚刚放进去的冰袋，敷着手腕，面上平静无波。  
娱乐圈的GAY很多，被一个男人告白，他也不是第一次了，拜这张漂亮的脸蛋所赐，从小到大对他表达爱意的男人能凑出一个足球队。  
回想读书的时候，他也是直接上手揍人的，那时候他年少，意气风发，来一个打一个，也没发生过这种手腕扭到的破情况。  
该死的高瀚宇，我把你当兄弟，你却想上我。   
他狠狠磨牙，觉得胃疼。  
晚上吃的那些东西，他真消化不来。

“噔”……微信提示声。  
他打开微信。  
【高瀚宇：大爷，我到家了，你如果手疼记得冰敷一下，早点睡，晚安。（/乖巧）】

季肖冰：……

高瀚宇看着发出去的消息瞬间就变成了已读，咧嘴笑了笑。  
果不其然，对方到第二天早上都没有回复。

不能逼得太紧。  
高瀚宇告诉自己。  
他有耐心，钓猫，要慢慢来。

……   
季肖冰是一个非常敬业的演员，即使前一天晚上遭遇了兄弟情变人间不直的闹剧，第二天早上飞回拍摄现场的时候依然兢兢业业，表现丝毫不乱。  
经纪人是在晚上的时候过来探班的，按响门铃之后，等了有三十秒都没动静，正想按第二次，里面传来了有器皿翻倒的声音，乒乒乓乓好不热闹。  
“老季！”她担心地喊了一声。  
门打开，季肖冰穿着一件白色T恤，胸前一片咖啡色的污渍，湿哒哒的，大眼睛有些呆。  
经纪人嗅了下，发现确实是咖啡的味道，而且是冰的。  
“你怎么喝起咖啡来了？枸杞泡完了吗？”她走进去，发现屋里面有些乱，不知道是剧本还是笔记的纸张丢得到处都是，桌上搁着一个泡面碗，汤是黑色的，旁边是打翻的陶瓷杯，咖啡倒得一地都是。  
经纪人眉头一皱，觉得情况不对。  
“今天拍戏出了什么问题？”她回头看他。  
季肖冰挠了挠腰，慢吞吞地走到沙发上窝下：“不是什么大问题，搭飞机太累了，台词差点没记住，NG了两回。”  
其实那NG根本就不关他的事，是对手戏的女演员状态也不对。

他可是一名专业演员，不会被生活上的事影响工作。

“不是拍戏的问题？那……”经纪人想了想，又问，“昨天的杂志采访？我听助理说你那套衣服你很不喜欢……”  
“是不太喜欢。”季肖冰应了，拿纸巾慢条斯理地擦着衣服，“搞得我跟个穿裙子的GAY似的。”那个英文单词让他磨了磨牙。  
经纪人一听那磨牙的声音，就知道自己问对了，连忙宽慰他：“拍了就拍了，他们的造型师确实在品味上经常有点奇特的想法，但质量都挺好的，是高瀚宇的经纪人推荐的媒体。”  
季肖冰这个时候最听不得高瀚宇这个名字，手中的纸巾被他揉碎了，衣服上的痕迹更加明显。  
他干脆脱掉，从旁边随便拿过一件拍戏用的T恤衫穿上。  
经纪人拿纸巾铺到地上的污渍上，继续说：“你跟高瀚宇这次合体做的营业真的挺成功，粉丝反应非常热烈，客户那边也挺看好这部分流量的，正好他们常推的服装品牌在找新的推广人选，我跟他的经纪人都觉得可以试试推双人推广。”  
季肖冰头也不回，用脚把脱掉的T恤踢到一边：“我不想接，我想要专注在演戏上面，推广不适合我。”  
“这个可容不得你，现在接一支推广可比你演一部戏值钱多了。”经纪人虽然这么说着，但还是好声好气劝他，“你现在难得红了，不趁机多接点推广，公司那边我也说不过去。”  
“我真的红了？”  
“你当然红了，你没发现你微博粉丝都快一百五十万了吗？”  
“行吧，但是我不想再拍双人照了，他气场太强，我压不住，很累。”季肖冰主动说出了自己的弱项。

“我知道让你做这一类的营业会比较艰难，但你总会习惯的，未来你还有很长的路要走呢，不能任性了。”经纪人看他一直都看得很透彻。  
自己手底下的艺人们都有什么强项，有哪些弱点，一清二楚。  
她看季肖冰不太高兴的样子，补充说道：“也不一定要双人拍摄，档期碰不上很正常，高瀚宇当前的档期可比你满多了，到时候拿下来很可能也是单人拍摄，后期再拼在一起，像隔壁那对红到紫的那样操作。”

也不知道这个夏天是怎么了，几乎是前后脚出现了两部让腐女们尖叫的网络剧，SCI没有宣传根本拼不过隔壁的热度，还好他们反应的快，让高瀚宇和季肖冰变着法子经营，四处发糖，才勉强抢到了一席之地。  
一席之地也不小了，对于这两个演员来说都算很大的惊喜，是一个大机遇，当然要趁现在把热度打出去。

经纪人又说了许多话，包括帮他策划的未来走向，以及接下来比较大的行程。  
季肖冰听着她口中几乎排满的行程单，心中却没有多少高兴的感觉。  
明明等这一天等了很多年，为什么真的到了此刻，他却觉得很平淡，之前无数个午夜徘徊的梦里，那兴奋的心情仿佛过眼云烟。

大概是因为，  
他觉得这个世界也不太真实吧。

高瀚宇的新戏终于开机，时间比平时更加忙碌，生活也更加充实了起来，每天从早到晚几乎全部排满，只留给他少得可怜的吃饭和睡觉的时间。  
就这点时间他还要背台词。  
但他依然没忘了撩人，开机头一天晚上拍到半夜，躺倒在床上他就掏出了手机。  
【大爷，我今天新戏开机，我会努力赚钱买房娶你的！】  
当然是石沉大海，不会有回应。

不过会变成已读。

已读就够了，高瀚宇受到那已读的鼓励，开始每天早中晚有时间就给季肖冰发微信。

【大爷，今天剧组找不到群演，拖了不少时间，害我现在困得不行，晚安。】  
【大爷早上好，今天也是爱你的一天。（/比心）】  
【大爷，我的粉丝又怼我了，说我没有点赞你的微博，我冤枉啊，我拿小号点赞了的。】  
【大爷，我这剧组的女演员都好漂亮啊，但是全都没你漂亮。】  
【大爷，今天也是好累，你带我回家挖矿吧，我想你了。】  
【大爷早安！你的高小奶今天依然是精神饱满的一天！】

季肖冰几次想把他删掉，又觉得有点欲盖弥彰，干脆就随他去，反正之前两个人的微信经常也都是这么发的，经营资本主义兄弟情经营得熟练无比，就差明示暗示媒体来偷看他们的微信。  
至于高瀚宇那明显想要撩人的话语……他活了三十多年，守不住一个微信，还守不住自己的心吗？

高瀚宇，你死心吧，别想掰弯我。  
“老季，SCI播放量快3亿了，施导打电话给我问你有没有行程和老高做个双人直播。”经纪人在电话里面说。  
季肖冰心头咯噔一下，还来？  
“不过我跟高瀚宇的经纪人对了一下，觉得应该是没有时间合体的，所以就帮你拒绝了。”经纪人继续说。  
季肖冰松了一大口气。

妈的，做直男真难。

当演员总是有一些身不由己的时刻，今年尤其……  
七夕前一天，季肖冰在跟工作室的人沟通的时候就羞耻到想死，想把自己埋起来。  
到底是谁的主意，这真的太羞耻了，太假了，太假了！！！

“我有礼物要送给你……”季肖冰看着镜头刚念了一句，就羞耻到念不下去。  
这台词到底是谁写的，太可怕了，演戏的时候念台词他手到擒来，但是对着镜头录这种营业简直是一大酷刑。

“要不然你直接说I love you吧。”工作人员帮他想办法。  
季肖冰拿起放大了自己照片的手机，对准镜头，试图深情款款：“I love you……啊！不行！这真的太假了。”  
他选择羞耻捂脸。  
明明只有简单的一段话，却来来回回录了至少一个小时，比让他跟不会演戏的演员对戏一整天还要累。  
终于结束的他收到工作室发来的花絮照片，挑了两张发微博，长叹一口气，逃避现实地开始看剧本研究角色。

于是当天晚上高瀚宇的微信内容就变成了——  
【季哥哥，一个人营业很难对吧？你看我一眼呀，我带你。】  
虽然之前双方为了营业一直在关注彼此的微博动态，但现在营业已经结束，季肖冰看到这一条，再想起高瀚宇告白时看他的眼神，心里难免有一种被狼视奸了微博的感觉，有点奇妙。  
他思考良久，破天荒回了他的微信。  
【各回各家，各找各妈。】  
高瀚宇正在抓紧时间做例行的睡前锻炼，突然听到微信“噔”的一声，他瞬间从地上爬起来，一看，笑了。

【高瀚宇：妈，我想找你营业。】  
【季大爷：滚！】  
【高瀚宇：大爷，你怎么可以叫我滚呢？这样我多伤心呀，说好的要当彼此一辈子的天使呢？】  
【季大爷：我没说过，滚滚滚。】

明明对方一口一个滚，但高瀚宇的嘴角就是放不下来，多巴胺不断分泌，心情好得不得了。  
他总算理会他了。

【高瀚宇：/滚来滚去.jpg】  
季肖冰：……#  
【高瀚宇：大爷，七夕都到了，你什么时候让我见见你？我想你了。】  
季肖冰：！！！

连续两条已读却没有回复，高小奶就这么看着，他知道季肖冰应该要说话了。  
他早该说话了。

【季大爷：老高，我觉得你需要冷静一段时间，我们这段时间就不要见面，也不要联系了。】  
高小奶揉了揉胸口，眼中泛起温柔。  
他怎能如他的愿。  
【高瀚宇：你是怕了吗？（/白羽瞳挑衅.jpg）】  
季肖冰：……

过了一会。  
【季大爷：分享给你几本演员圣经，可能对你出戏和掌控自己的情绪比较有帮助。】  
一排文件，被全部接收。  
【高瀚宇：好长啊，季老师什么时候有空？不如你当面跟我讲讲呗？我一定虚心受教。】  
【季大爷：你知道我说的是什么意思，我不管你是真的还是假的，是没有出戏还是真的那啥，总之我是个直的，不会给你回应。】  
季肖冰从来不喜欢掩饰自己的内心，他只对让他舒适的人温和，越是让他感觉到不舒服的人，他越是冷酷无情。  
这番话，让高小奶的心微微麻了一下，如同瘙痒。  
【高瀚宇：可是，是你先调戏我的呀，你既然调戏了我，就要对我负责。】  
【季大爷：滚蛋！】

手机被扔到床边，弹了一下掉到地上，发出不详的声音。  
季肖冰连忙捡起来，发现屏幕裂了。  
该死的高小奶。

七夕是一个神奇的日子，仿佛所有人都把乞巧节这一天当成了情人节来过，艺人更是一个个都经营得飞起。  
季肖冰昨天录的羞耻视频终于发出，他庆幸自己手机坏了没法立刻去看评论，得以逃避一段时间再去翻粉丝的牌。

高瀚宇刷着季肖冰的视频，在片场捂着肚子笑到差点停不下来，有几个小演员好奇，他全给安利了，所有人一起笑得哈哈哈哈哈。  
因为之前的经营，大家都知道他跟季肖冰关系很好，对于他们戏外的兄弟情也是挺羡慕的。  
高小奶得寸进尺，借了一部iPad，把桌面调成季肖冰的照片，拿到嘴旁十分嚣张地做了一个亲吻的表情，自拍发给了季肖冰。  
【高瀚宇：大爷，亲不到你我就只能亲手机啦。】  
季肖冰当然没回，未读两个字挂得高高的。

到了中午，工作室派人来询问要不要代替他发几张自拍经营七夕，高瀚宇摇头拒绝了，然后在拍摄的空隙随便自拍了几张，想了想又把最后一张换成了一只出水的哈士奇。  
嗯……就像被海浪拍了一脸不知所措的白羽瞳。  
……  
也许季大爷还会想到泳池那天的“鸳鸯”戏水。

高小奶想着，表情管理渐渐崩掉，变成了痴汉笑。  
有工作人员看到，暗地里讨论起来。  
“高瀚宇好像真的特别自恋，我看到他拿着手机看着自己的自拍照在笑。”  
“娱乐圈这些艺人有哪个是不自恋的，怪不得单身，都恋自己去了。”

这天剧组所有人都能看出高瀚宇的心不在焉，因为总想知道季肖冰看到照片的反应，高瀚宇时不时就拿出手机来看，可是那条消息始终未读。  
他抓耳挠腮。  
心情复杂，他的状态就不好，简单的几条画面一直拍到凌晨才下班，让助理给所有人买了夜宵赔罪。  
唉，谈感情伤钱呀！

洗完澡躺到床上，高小奶例行先打开小号微博视奸季肖冰的动静，又刷了好几遍季肖冰那条发在媒体上的营业微博，在被窝里“嘿嘿嘿”地笑，然后才打开自己的主账号看粉丝留言。  
他刚一打开，一条显眼的@飘在首页，是SCI官方账号的七夕直播，除了导演以外，合作直播的人是SCI另一对兄弟情，蒋龙和胡潇灵。  
SCI播放超过三亿了呀，真快！  
他感慨着，习惯性先点开评论，看到了被顶在最上面的那一条。

【季肖冰-：声音有点小啊磊磊。】

大爷不看他的微信，居然看了微博直播还留言了！！！  
他的心里有些酸酸的醋意，下意识点开评论回复就要输入文字，却发现……  
【我想到了季肖冷。】  
【这个高仿牛了！】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个高仿可以的！】  
高小奶默默关掉回复窗。  
还好，  
他没来得及点发送。  
还好，  
他的脸还在。

隔了两天，季肖冰一直没有看他的微信，他发出去的早安晚安和撩人的段子都快堆成山了，一排排摆放在那里，像是一个个被遗弃的小孩。  
高瀚宇搜索着季肖冰天蝎座的特性，恶劣地解开自己上衣的扣子，自拍了几张肌肉照。  
天蝎座不是很欲吗？他就让他欲！他不信自己引以为傲的身材连个男人都撩不到。  
什么胸肌腹肌肱二头肌，拍得亮闪闪加个猛男滤镜加深轮廓，隔一段时间就给季肖冰发一张。  
未读，未读，未读。  
……  
还是未读。  
一开始他还比较矜持，后面见季肖冰一直没看，干脆放飞了自我，每发几条，就问一句。  
【大爷，性感不？我有大胸。】  
【大爷，你看我的人鱼线，为你练的。】  
【大爷，你要不要摸看看，硬的。】

他发得很嚣张，每发一张图说一句话就内心砰砰跳，仿佛对方没有回应就是在夸他，又期待对方看到的反应。  
会是羞涩吗？还是生气？  
估计还是一声“滚”吧。

高小奶今天依然很努力。

……  
季肖冰因为手机摔坏，又正好在组里拍戏走不开，等杀青后让助理拿去修好，再次打开手机的时候，被微信里面的一大片充满欲望的肉体搞得有点懵逼。  
不得不说，身材真好。  
他往上面翻，看到最早的那张亲吻iPad屏幕的照片，大概能把高小奶的心路历程猜得七七八八。  
啧，这小孩真的是让人讨厌不起来。

他放下手机，轻笑了一声。  
旁边正在准备采访文案的编辑听到，转头问他：“季老师，你在跟谁聊微信聊这么开心呀？是不是高瀚宇？”  
季肖冰本想说不是，但发现一个拍花絮的镜头已经怼过来了，想到各种各样的影响，只好回答是。  
编辑一听又是这对资本主义兄弟情，立刻乐了：“能说说你们都在聊什么好玩的吗？我这里可以做进素材里。”  
季肖冰就顺着编辑的思路去回想，结果一回想整个脑子里面居然全是高瀚宇那各式各样的肌肉照片，男性爆棚的荷尔蒙简直能溢出屏幕。  
他差点冒了一头冷汗，想编点什么，可是除了肌肉照就只剩前面一些高瀚宇乱撩他的话，再多居然想不起来了，整的一个呜呼哀哉。  
还好，编辑以为他是在准备腹稿，没有继续追问。

等过一会正式开拍采访，编辑坐在他的对面，翻开了采访本，对他甜甜一笑。  
“欢迎季老师来做客，在采访之前我们有一个塑料兄弟连的环节，就是要给兄弟发一个微信，看看采访完之前会不会有回复。”  
她非常重点地突出了“兄弟”这两个字。  
这目的性太过明显，他能说不好吗？  
季肖冰认命地说好，打开微信，手指在上面划拉了一下，飞快发了一句话。  
【干嘛呢？】  
耿直如他，真的发给了兄弟高瀚宇。

高瀚宇靠着大树背剧本的时候，听到微信“噔”了一声，问拿着他手机的助理：“谁的微信？”  
“是季老师，问你在干嘛。”助理说。  
高瀚宇瞬间从地上直挺挺地站了起来，吓了旁边的助理一跳。  
“高，高哥？”  
“没事，我去下厕所。”  
他抢过手机窜进厕所，心脏跳动的声音在小小的空间里仿佛有回音。  
看着那简单的三个字，他几乎要喜极而泣，带着虔诚，他按下麦克风图标，发了一条语音过去：【刚才在背剧本，现在在想你。】  
发出去之后十几秒，他盯着“未读”两个字想了想，如果季大爷真那么老干部不会听语音呢？  
于是他又手打了一遍，这次变成了……  
【高瀚宇：想我了对吧？】  
还是未读。   
不是刚刚还在吗？怎么就消失了？  
高小奶度秒如年，在厕所里挠秃了头发，试着发了一条视频通话过去，响了两秒又赶紧按掉。  
如果季大爷在忙呢？

等到季肖冰录完采访看到，已经是十分钟后了，看到高瀚宇几乎是秒回的一条语音一条信息。  
他庆幸这家伙这次没有发什么奇怪的东西过来，让他可以顺利录完这个采访。

【季大爷：没想你，刚刚录采访被要求发的。】

刚刚回到原地坐下的高瀚宇又猛的跳了起来，吓得小助理看怪物一样看他。  
“你去帮我跟剧组请个假，就说我状态不好，想调整一下心情。”他把手机放进裤兜里。  
“啊？高哥……”  
“我明天早上回来。”高瀚宇转头给了一个不容置疑的眼神，匆匆跳上一辆的士离开。

近几日全国各地到处暴雨，剧组的拍摄进度受到了许多影响，时间很紧张，他的离开肯定会让一些人觉得他刚要红就耍大牌。  
他还记得双人采访的时候，主持人说以为他耍大牌，他回了一句“我不配”，大爷还安慰他。  
可是现在他想说，为了喜欢的人耍个大牌，又何妨？

高瀚宇付了中年司机一大笔钱，让司机以最快的速度赶到隔壁城市，那个季肖冰刚刚结束采访的城市。  
演员的位置多变，如果季肖冰想要躲他，他肯定是找不到的，所以他按捺着一直没像无头苍蝇一样去找他。  
可是现在，季肖冰躲不了了。  
他知道他在做什么采访，也知道会在哪做采访，那个采访结束后肯定还有宣传照的拍摄，以季肖冰拍硬照的速度，他来得及！  
他和他离得很近！  
他想见他。  
现在！

45分钟的时间，不算长也不算短，高瀚宇戴着鸭舌帽坐在副驾驶，盯着前面畅通的道路和突如其来的万里晴空，觉得连上天都在帮他。  
更可爱的是，当他和司机到达媒体大楼的后门，正好看到戴着口罩的季肖冰从里面走出来，一辆保姆车就停在那边。  
高瀚宇用最快的速度打开车门下车，大步朝他走过去，手里捏着那部发烫的手机，上面已经满是他一路上手心分泌出的汗水。

他看到季肖冰转了下头，一下子看到了他。   
两个人之间的距离只有5米远，琉璃般的猫眼闪烁出一丝诧异，但没有任何惊慌或厌恶的情绪。

高瀚宇觉得，值了。

 

八

没等季肖冰惊讶完，高瀚宇已经到他了他的面前，距离从5米变成了1米，最后变成了零距离。   
高瀚宇拥抱了他。

这是一个结结实实的拥抱，滚烫的热度从对方的身上传来，驱散了他刚从空调房走出来的凉意。  
季肖冰呆了呆。   
高瀚宇把下巴放在他的肩上，微微偏头，用只有两个人才能听见的声音对他说：“捉住你了，真的好想你。”  
季肖冰可以感觉到这人胸膛的起伏，说起话来还会震颤。  
他的语气有些调皮，又带着点愉悦和戏谑，跟圈着他的肩膀的霸道力道完全不同。

短短三秒，高瀚宇就不舍地放开了他。  
他终于理解了施磊导演为什么明知可能过不了审还要戴着镣铐跳舞，因为，这种类似于在人前偷情的感觉实在是——

太爽了！   
“啊啊啊啊啊！”旁边跟拍季肖冰的几个女孩发出了土拨鼠的尖叫。

来得真不是时候。  
季肖冰叹了一口气，反手攀上了高瀚宇的肩膀，对着女孩们挥了挥手。  
高瀚宇歪了歪头，扬唇露出一个邪魅的微笑，手搭在季肖冰腰间，仿佛在宣布主权。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”糕饼店的女孩们叫得仿佛快晕厥。

保姆车的门打开，两个人一同上车，把外面幸福的目光全部隔绝。  
季肖冰的助理跳上副驾驶，转身问了一句：“季老师，我们现在去哪？”  
季肖冰表示脑壳疼，这不是去哪里的问题，这是……

“你是不是没有通告？我明天还要拍戏，就今晚有空，大爷跟我走？”高瀚宇转头征求季肖冰的意见。  
他一双小奶狗般盈盈水光的眼睛看着他，嘴角还带着浅浅的笑意，就像化开的湖水。  
季肖冰：……  
他犹豫了十秒，终于还是点了点头：“好吧。”

这一路挺漫长，聊天模式是这样的。

高瀚宇：“大爷，你看我今天帅不帅？”  
季肖冰：“嗯，挺帅。”  
助理：“高老师帅爆了，我是您的粉丝，一会到了能不能给我签个名？”  
高瀚宇：“这要问你家季老师肯不肯了。”  
说完摸了一把小手。

司机：“这么远呀，你刚刚从那里过来接季老师的？怎么不直接发个定位让我送季老师直接过去得了。”  
高瀚宇：“我就是觉得我们两个这么久没见面了，应该过来接。”  
季肖冰：“你可以不用这么麻烦的。”  
高瀚宇：“不麻烦不麻烦，季老师千万别害羞。”  
说完拍了拍他的大腿，换来一个咳嗽和瞪视。

保姆车就这么大，说话再小声都会被听到，季肖冰一路被旁边这个硬挤过来的人嚣张地吃着豆腐，敢怒不敢言。  
他没有想到有一天经营兄弟情会把自己的现实也套进去，毕竟司机跟小助理都是无辜的，他们只看到后座两个关系很好的男人在有一搭没一搭地聊天，像往常一样做一些习惯性的身体碰触，可能还会在心里面感叹一句这两个人感情真好。  
这些都不是重点。  
重点是，他的自尊心不允许让身边的这些工作人员发现，他阴沟里翻船被高瀚宇缠上这件事。  
说好的朋友一生一起走，你却想要睡我，还特么的是我自己勾引的，简直是自作孽不可活。  
季肖冰深刻反省中。

高瀚宇知道他内心的小纠结，孤冷高傲的人自尊心最强，所以他抓住了这一点，看着他想要怼人又一直按捺的模样，心情好得不行。  
看吧，让你调戏我，玩脱了吧？  
你是不是不知道自己有多大的魅力？居然会认为被你正面调戏的人能把持得住？  
即使这是一个男人。  
当高瀚宇再一次借着说话把手放到他的腰上的时候，季肖冰终于忍无可忍，朝他露出了一个迷人的微笑。  
那微笑真的只能用迷人来形容，太多的辞藻在高瀚宇的脑袋中穿过，一个不留，只剩下他笑起来连眼角都迷人的纹路。  
季肖冰伸手，从腰上拿下了那只动手动脚的爪子，在高瀚宇有些呆滞的表情中，放到了自己的另一只手上，两只手包裹住，放在两人之间的座椅上，按了按。  
“老高，你最近肌肉练得不错呀！”依然带着那个微笑，一派轻松的语气。  
女孩子在公共场合对付色狼的公关反击法，亲切地给对方足够的身体碰触又不让碰触，止乎礼，用礼貌的行动结束对方的无礼行径。  
他已经被逼到使用下下策。

高瀚宇什么都听不到了，季肖冰此时的微笑就是他世界的所有，他连他什么时候缩回的手都不知道，只知道能说会道的他后面安静了一路。  
1个多小时后，他们终于到了。

保姆车停在了高瀚宇剧组租下的宾馆门外，两个身高差不多的男人从车上下来，一同走进去。  
“咦！高哥，你不是请假了吗？这么早就回来啦？”两个小演员正好出来看到他们。  
然后就看到了戴着口罩的季肖冰，一下就认了出来。  
“这是季老师吗？原来是季老师来探班你才请假，怎么不跟导演说一声？你助理刚刚还因为说不出理由被骂了一顿呢。”

季肖冰有些尴尬，他很后悔同意跟高瀚宇回他剧组的宾馆，当时答应的时候没想太多，只是想着有些话两个人还是要当面说清楚讲明白，现在觉得自己就是在作死，营业都结束了，有话微信说就好了，面对面简直多此一举。  
这匹披着小奶狗人设外皮的狼，还不知道会搞出什么事呢。

高瀚宇倒是没有多少心理负担，他把食指放到唇边：“嘘，别声张，今天是私事，我都请假了，可不想再被导演抓回去录营业视频。”  
两个小演员这几天已经跟他笑闹惯了，见他这副神秘的样子，也没多问，反而一致决定闭口瞒着导演，嘻嘻哈哈地去片场了。

这家宾馆建成很久，环境不是很新，但房间打扫得很干净，一进门窗明几亮，倒有些家的味道。  
小助理一进来就从包里面掏出一个小本子让高瀚宇签名，本子那一页贴着瞳耀的剧照，还用粉红色的水笔画了个大大的爱心圈住两个人，下面是季肖冰的签名。  
季肖冰本来还在思索事情，突然听到高瀚宇一声憋不住的“噗嗤”……他转头，看到了小助理本子上的那张图，瞬间脸都热了起来。  
“谢谢高老师！你们两个实在是太有爱了！我好幸福啊！”小助理看着高瀚宇签下大名，整张脸都红扑扑的。  
“感谢喜欢，你的眼光很好。”高瀚宇笑着给了她一个摸头杀，说道，“今天辛苦了，我跟你家季老师有话要聊，你去找司机大哥一起到附近景点逛逛吧，消费算我的。”  
小助理看了眼季肖冰，季肖冰把视线转过来，点了点头说道：“去吧。”  
“谢谢季老师！高老师加油！”小助理激动地合上本子，抱在怀里退出去，门一关上，她就满脑子开始播放黄色废料。

神啊！我嗑到的是真的！

小助理恨不得立刻上微博到 #瀚冰# 超话下写一堆料，再发一百个土拨鼠“啊”来表达自己的心情，但最后也只是恋恋不舍地从那个怎么看怎么粉红的房门前离开。  
啊！助理这职业真是太幸运了。  
你们这些窥屏怪，永远不会知道商业营业背后你们看不到的糖到底有多！好！吃！

……   
房间内，季肖冰觉得空调不够冷。  
他的鼻尖冒出了细汗。

“怕了？”高瀚宇调侃一样地问了一句。  
季肖冰摇摇头，一抹鼻尖，走进去坐到了窗边的椅子上，拿起茶几上的那本黑色皮的本子。  
“季老师，那是我的剧本。”高瀚宇提醒他。  
“我不能看？”季肖冰扭头。  
高瀚宇立刻摊手：“您想看就看吧。”  
季肖冰打开了第一页。

只看了一小段人物简介，他就知道这是一个很帅的剧本，帅到像是为高瀚宇量身打造，随便一翻，还能看到有很多被修改过的地方。  
这大概就是SCI的成功对两个人带来的好处，有底气去表达自己对角色的看法，能更自由地演戏，去诠释自己想要诠释的角色。  
他没有细看，把剧本放回了桌上。

“大爷，你现在是不是很后悔了？”高瀚宇站在墙边问他，距离有3米远，脸色是难得的一本正经。  
他收起他的嬉皮笑脸的时候，整个人都会散发出淡淡的侵略性的气息，加上天生就凌厉的眉眼和面部轮廓，多少有些咄咄逼人。  
多年练就的强大气场让人想忽视都难，偏偏他看着他的眼睛里面全是温柔，让那股侵略性没了攻击力，倒像是令人安心的保护伞，把人笼罩在他的保护之下。  
季肖冰摇了摇头：“反正你也不会真的逼我。”  
就像现在，那个男人给了他足够呼吸和思考的距离。

高瀚宇看着他有恃无恐的模样，突然低低地笑了起来：“大爷，你怎么知道我不会逼你？”

季肖冰的眼神里面在一瞬间闪过了慌张，但他控制得很好，让那抹慌张看起来更像恼怒。  
“高瀚宇，我们都不是三岁小孩了，我不是GAY，我喜欢女人，你的感情我回应不了，你这么缠着我也没有用，不要浪费时间在我身上了。”他今天过来，就是要把话挑明说清楚的。

营业也好，真情也罢，是他撩的，他就要负责灭掉。  
他要灭掉高瀚宇这个不知何时而起的，不知死活的念头。

心有点塞。

高瀚宇在床边坐了下来，依然是那个3米的距离，围着他为中心移动，不远不近。  
“季肖冰，你也知道我们不是三岁小孩了，我过年三十岁，你比我还多两岁，我能叫你一声哥哥。”  
他顿了顿，似乎在品最后那两个字，看着他笑。  
“哥哥，成年人的世界哪有那么多弯弯绕绕，我只想告诉你我喜欢你，我超喜欢你，想问你喜不喜欢我，能不能喜欢我，你现在可以不给我回应，但你可不可以给我一个机会？”  
高瀚宇看到季肖冰别开脸看向窗外。  
四五点的太阳不毒，照进来的都是自然光，打在那张完美的侧颜上，阴影加深了轮廓，像一幅精致的油画。  
画像中的人似乎不想理会他，在专注研究窗外的风景。  
“大爷，我只要一个机会，本来要糊的SCI都有可能迎来开拍第二季的机会，展耀和白羽瞳还有再度见面的机会，你不能连一个机会都不给我。”  
季肖冰一动不动，与反光的背景融为一体。  
高瀚宇静静地看着那个一言不发的人，仿佛看到了两个人再次相遇的那个晚上。  
那个时候，他在床上装死，季肖冰在床边一边踹他，一边对他说了长长的一大段话。  
如果没有那一段话，他还沉浸在白玉堂对展昭的思念里。  
白玉堂会一直爱着他身上展昭的影子，一直爱到双人营业结束，季肖冰第二次往他胸口上捅刀子，他才会在撕心裂肺的心痛中出戏。  
如果没有那一刻的转折点，是不是现在他就不会爱上眼前这个人？

人生不会重来，也不需要重来，因为他身后那双名为命运的手，可是一直都很疼爱他的呀！  
“季肖冰，我从来都不后悔接下白玉堂这个角色，因为遇到你，是我那个冬天，和这个夏天，最美的奇迹。”  
这话说得他自己都觉得有些肉麻，血液在血管里面奔跑，毫不客气地爬上他的耳朵尖。  
他轻咳了一声掩饰自己，耍赖一般对那人说道：“不然这样，你说说你不喜欢我什么，我改。”  
顿了0.3秒，他又赶紧补上一句：“除了性别。”

季肖冰看着窗外其实没在想什么，他只是在转移自己的注意力。  
这不是独角戏，对白如果没有了对手戏的人，要么念不下去，要么尴尬，最后都会归于平静。

他在等，等高瀚宇自己安静下来的那一刻。  
大概这会是他对那个男人最冷血无情的一刻。  
显然高瀚宇也察觉到了，所以季肖冰没有回话，他就继续说下去。

“我这段时间很想你，拼了命的去想你，越想你，我就越喜欢你，我不是出不了戏，我是真喜欢你。”  
……  
“季肖冰，我知道你拿我当朋友，能当上你的朋友挺不容易的，可我不止想跟你当朋友，我还想爱你。”  
……  
“我知道你是直的，我也是直的，值得让我爱你。”  
……  
“瀚冰CP粉给我们P了结婚照，问我们什么时候结婚，他们连份子钱都准备好了。”  
……  
“我知道我给你发肌肉照的行为有点不好，可是光想到你会从手机里面看着我，我就硬得不行。”  
……  
这些话没完没了，并且渐渐往不可控制的限制级去发展。

季肖冰静静地听着，左耳进右耳出，让自己的思绪定格在窗外。  
严格来说，高瀚宇是一个很好的人，他的努力让他几乎没有缺点，季肖冰能想起来的他的缺点，大概也就是英语口语不佳。  
不过这是圈内大部分人的通病。  
如果他真的说出他这个缺点，估计高瀚宇会立刻开始学习，并且在一段时间后用英语写一堆情话发给他吧，这孩子的执着让人头疼。

他是如何活成现在这个总是事不关己的模样的呢？

娱乐圈的弯弯绕绕，并没有真正侵袭到他，多年下来他仿佛就是一个过客，背着行囊辗转于剧组和旅途之间，每演一个角色都是新奇，每去一个没去过的地方都是风景。  
三十岁这个坎他没想太多，发现的时候其实已经越过去了，只有家人关心地询问了他一句以后的打算。  
他知道高瀚宇现在就处在即将三十岁这个十分彷徨的节点，这个节点会让他想要抓住很多东西，也会想当然地看错很多东西。  
高瀚宇并没有他外表人设看上去的那么阳光灿烂，这个夏天之前，他活得应该很累。  
家庭不论，事业一直没有多大起色，爱情也好像看不见摸不着，脚步无法停下，无法休息，水已经漫到了鼻下，只能抬起头顽强地呼吸。  
这个时候，《SCI谜案集》带来的意外流量，可能就这么成了他的救命稻草。  
而他季肖冰，可能就是他在稻草的另一头看到的幻象。  
他在等他拉他出来，却不知道，他可以自己站起来，叼着这根稻草游上岸。  
季肖冰始终觉得高瀚宇不清醒。  
现实世界的一草一木，生命幻象，不应该在他不清醒的时候做抉择，这个时候给他任何回应，都不好。  
做人真累啊！  
他在心底感慨。

……   
高瀚宇说了很久，依然没能看到那个人的回头。  
他静默了两秒，把自己代入了装死的那一天，眼神逐渐变得危险。

他已经没办法了，如果这样能打破沉寂，后面就算是鲜血淋漓的刀山火海，他也要闯看看，他硬是把人带到这里，可不是为了唱独角戏的。  
高瀚宇从床上站起来，往前走了一步，打破了安全距离。  
季肖冰敏锐地眨了眨眼，手指动了动。

“季肖冰，你到底有没有心？”高瀚宇的速度就像猎豹，一瞬间就到了他的身边，抓着他的手腕把他拉起来。  
季肖冰被迫站起，抬起来的眼神冰冷：“你放开我。”那眼神中的抗拒明显到让人无法忽视。

一颗皮球从台阶上落下，台阶没有尽头，只能往下沉。  
高瀚宇突然觉得整个人都凉了，犹如置身南极冰川，让他想要后退。  
“对不起，我……”他下意识想道歉。  
“高瀚宇，你现在就像个变态。”季肖冰冷冷地打断他的话，甩开他不知所措的手。

台阶消失，皮球掉进了无底的深渊。  
高瀚宇不退反进，上前一步，张开双臂笼罩住了他，用蛮力把男人推到没有了光线的墙角，按在了墙上，把他锁定在了自己与墙面之间。  
“高瀚宇！”季肖冰在一瞬间就挣扎了起来，比他还高上一点的身量，真的要挣扎，他根本锁不住。  
于是他抱住了他。  
“季肖冰，你别动。”  
高瀚宇紧紧抱着他，不去看他的眼神，把脸埋进了他的脖颈之间，呼吸薄薄地喷在了他汹涌着激流的动脉上，没有太过越界，却也让人不舒服。  
季肖冰停止了挣扎。  
体能上相差太明显，他思索着对策。  
然后一滴水落在了他的锁骨上，滚烫莫名。  
他怔了怔。

“对不起，我一定让你觉得恶心了。”高瀚宇的声音抖得不成调，他维持着这个姿势，牢牢地把他圈在自己的领地里，没有放开他，也没有更加越距的行为。

追一个男人怎么就这么难，他引以为傲的男性魅力，多年来培养出的高级气场全都没有了用武之地。  
季肖冰喜欢的会是什么样的人？  
他这么老干部，喜欢的肯定是优秀又传统的女人吧。  
他不会做饭，所以那个女人一定很持家，很会做家务，会温柔地照顾他，小鸟依人地疼他，而不是像他这样把他压在墙角咄咄逼人。

不知道过了多久，也许只是几秒，也许只有几分钟。  
高瀚宇用力抱了抱怀里的人，感受了一下那具跟自己一样硬邦邦的男性躯体，骨头的碰撞碾得他浑身发疼。  
他放开他，转身夺门而出，脚步声凌乱地消失在走廊尽头。   
季肖冰靠在墙上，揉了揉被捏疼的肩膀，只觉得这一切真是太操蛋了。

缓过来之后，他伸了个懒腰，老骨头不出意外的噼里啪啦作响……  
啧，  
不愧是野兽，力气真大。  
伤心的野兽走了，肯定会找个地方收拾心情，一时半会也回不来，如果他哭够了冷静了回来的时候时间还早，两个人或许还能聊聊其他的。  
他其实并不想失去这个朋友。  
季肖冰关上门，坐回那把椅子上，拿起手机，登录了微博。  
说他无情也好，说他无心也罢。  
谈感情不是玩游戏，他一个直男，如果因为感动就去回应兄弟变质的感情实在有点儿戏。  
高小奶比他想象中的还要深情，他也是个人，不可能不动容，所以他需要看点新闻或者消息来转移心情。  
神使鬼差的，他的首页几乎都是有关高瀚宇的微博内容，这家伙日常营业的频率真的很高，让他这个总是被经纪人骂才发微博的人汗颜。  
私信里面依旧是一堆粉丝的告白，但是一个粉丝发给他的话引起了他的注意。

【哥哥，请不要再伤害高小奶了，给他一点回应好吗？】  
这是什么鬼应景的私信？  
他看了看时间，发于三天前。

季肖冰往上翻了翻，看到了一堆图片，是一首英文歌的歌词，最顶上是一个外链，他点进去，被提示要不要在APP中打开，于是，他进了学猫叫后就再也没开过的抖音。   
高瀚宇在画面中一如往常的帅，黑白竖条纹的衬衫包裹着好身材。  
他对嘴唱了几句英文歌，开头有些忧伤，最后却开心地比了个剪刀手卖萌，像是笑场。  
这是女人唱的歌，他一个大男人虽然扎着小辫，看上去依然会有一些违和。   
季肖冰翻了下评论，跟微博差不多，没有什么更多的内容。  
所以那个粉丝是什么意思？难道那就是高瀚宇所谓的窥屏小号？  
抖音自动重播了好几遍，他想要退出，看到高瀚宇只有两个关注的人，又点了进去，一眼看到了自己，另外一个是蒋龙。  
这人还真是对营业兄弟情驾轻就熟呀。  
季肖冰看过之前高瀚宇和蒋龙录的暧昧抖音，黑衬衫性感撩人撩得飞起，当时高瀚宇还想跟他录类似的，被他一口拒绝了，勉为其难才答应了学猫叫和学土拨鼠叫。  
他回到自己的界面，看到那孤零零的一个学猫叫视频，没敢点开，这么羞耻的视频他到底是怎么录下来的？  
再顺着看到学猫叫的卖萌封面上面就是自己的年龄，明晃晃的30岁挂在那里，就像在公开处刑。  
闷骚季肖冰，点开自己的资料，把出生年份往前推了一轮，假装自己只有18岁。  
哎！营业好难。

退出抖音自动回到刚刚的微博界面，他一眼又看到了那些歌词，就是高瀚宇对嘴的那首英文歌。

I like you, I like you, I like you  
我喜欢你，喜欢你，喜欢你  
Words I won't ever hear from you  
这是我从来没听你说过的话  
Wishin' I could turn back the hands of time  
希望我能让时间倒流  
To when "I like you" was only just a secret  
回到“我喜欢你”只是一个秘密的时候  
……  
【哥哥，请不要再伤害高小奶了，给他一点回应好吗？】

看到最底部的这段字，他迅速关了屏幕，心里面莫名其妙地泛起一丝波纹，像超声波一样震荡开来，惊涛骇浪般拍在心壁上。  
仿佛有一只无形的大手捏了下他的心脏，季肖冰人生第一次，觉得他好像做错了一件挺重要的事。

……  
皮球在黑暗中坠落。

高瀚宇几乎是慌不择路，跑到走廊的尽头，没有搭电梯，沿着安全通道的楼梯窜了上去。  
他上了天台。

鼓满勇气的皮球看似无坚不摧，不怕暴力击打，不怕疯狂打砸，实际上中间也是空空如也，一旦被识破，被尖锐的针戳开，把里面的真相露出来，毁灭也只在一瞬之间。  
“变态”两个字就是那一根针。  
季肖冰那句话像是一双夹着针的利爪，硬生生撕开了高瀚宇给自己做的伪装，他的害怕，他的惶恐，他的不安，都在迫不及待地往外倒。

季肖冰，你真的是个狠人。

高瀚宇在天台的一角坐下，每呼吸一口空气，都是锥心的疼。  
那根针戳出来的洞让他撕心裂肺。

天台上晾着许多白被单，挂在长长的竹竿上，用干净的晾衣架夹着，一排排过去，白茫茫一片。  
没有一丝风。  
高瀚宇后知后觉，发现脸上全是水，有汗，也有眼泪。  
该死的，明天拍戏眼睛要是肿了，导演肯定会骂他昨晚是不是酒喝多了。  
他抹了两把，觉得眼睛也疼了起来，拿手捂着眼睛往后仰，在墙根慢慢坐了下来，静默地一个人疗伤。

以前总觉得那些青春偶像剧都拍得太假，可是等他真的遇到了，才知道那些眼泪流在心里都是真的，爱而不得原来真的就是这样钻心刮骨，  
难受至极。

天台的门被打开的声音传来，高瀚宇没有去理会，应该是宾馆的阿姨上来收被单之类的吧，希望他不要吓到人。  
他现在浑身没有力气，一点都不想移动。

“高瀚宇。”

高瀚宇觉得自己一定是睡着了在做梦，不然怎么会听到大爷的声音。

季肖冰打开天台的门的时候，有一瞬间的害怕。  
宾馆的安全通道久未打扫，他出来找高瀚宇的时候冥冥中踏进去，看到了凌乱往上的脚印，一个可怕的猜想立即在脑中形成。  
不会吧？！

天台上晾着层层叠叠的白色被单，一眼像没有尽头，一直连接到天边。  
季肖冰匆匆从这一头走到那一头，额上差点冒汗，才看到那个在角落里坐着的没什么存在感的人。  
他松了一大口气。  
那个身形强壮的男人穿着宽大的T恤，坐在阴影处，后脑靠在斑驳的墙壁上，一只手抬起用手背遮着眼睛，像是在闭目养神。

“老高。”他又喊了一声。

高瀚宇像是被吓到一般，手一下子就放了下来，红彤彤的眼睛瞪大往这边看，像一只被打扰的兔子。

“大大大，大爷！”兔子语无伦次，满口鼻音，脸都红了。  
“你吓死我了！我还以为你跳楼了。”季肖冰脸上带着心有余悸的表情，抚了抚胸口。

这两人一站一坐，面面相觑。

高瀚宇咬牙别过了脸。  
他也是有脾气的，大爷现在上来找他难道是想安慰他吗？  
不行了，除非大爷现在亲亲抱抱，不然别想让他起来。

季肖冰咳嗽了下。

高瀚宇又想，他是不是口渴了？还是生病了？最近感冒的人挺多的，都有咽喉炎的症状，剧组里就有几个，听说很难好……  
呸！他想什么呢！季大爷现在来找他，总归不是要问他要感冒药的吧？

高小奶胡思乱想着，没有发现季肖冰在他旁边坐了下来。

一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，高小奶转头，才发现季肖冰放大的脸就在眼前，那张清俊的脸蛋一如既往的漂亮迷人。

“卧槽！大爷！你干嘛？”他几乎是弹跳开来，惊慌失措。  
“你慌什么，回来！”季肖冰虎着脸命令他。

高小奶回了原位。

两个人肩并肩坐在天台的地上，一起放空了去看那些一动不动的白被单，天也是白的，太阳隐藏在了云层后，天地间仿佛白茫茫一片。  
谁也没说话，有奇妙的氛围在周围散开。

【如果暧昧有颜色，那一定是白色的。】  
高小奶的脑袋里飘过一句莫名奇妙的台词，他也记不起来是哪一部剧了，肯定是青春偶像剧，不然不会这么意识流。

探险家又缩回了行李箱，这次他连探头看一眼野兽在哪里都不敢。

他希望时间就停留在此刻，季肖冰在他的身边，两个人可以不用说话，只坐在一起看着一样的风景，仿佛就能地久天长。  
谁也不会从谁的风景中错过。

……  
……………………  
“老高。”  
不知道坐了多久，季肖冰的声音从天边传来，像是普度众生一般带着嵬嵬回音，唤醒了他的意识。

“老高，你说SCI会不会真的有第二季？”季肖冰问他。  
高瀚宇努力思索了一下经纪人的话，努着嘴回答：“不一定。”  
准备开启第二季的消息放出来已经有一段时间，再没有后续，仿佛是要沉淀在那边等待人遗忘，偏偏又是个希望。  
季肖冰又问：“如果有第二季呢？你拍吗？”  
“当然拍啊！推掉所有通告都要拍！开什么玩笑，难道你不拍吗？！”高瀚宇激动地扭头看他，发现他在笑。  
“我也拍。”季肖冰看着他，说了三个字。

此时此刻，高瀚宇觉得这个世界只剩下季肖冰那双澄澈透明的眼睛，琥珀般的色彩锐利，自信又睿智，还有几分高傲。

“老高，你不是问我给你一个机会吗？”  
季肖冰用展耀的眼神直直看他，心理学博士看穿人心的双眼比任何时候都要深邃，闪耀着无以伦比的认真。  
“我想过了。”  
低沉的声音，大提琴般，缓缓拉动。

“如果SCI拍第二季，你我都还是单身，我就给你一个机会。”他勾唇笑了笑，“一个让我喜欢上你的机会。”  
这声音像是幻觉，眼前的人也虚幻得让人不敢去触碰。  
高瀚宇愣愣地看着他，呆呆的。  
季肖冰摸了摸他的头，揉乱了他的头发。

“展耀和白羽瞳也是需要营业的，不是吗？”他的眼底，有一个倒影，上面是略显凌厉的脸，此时呆傻得不行。   
高瀚宇深深吸气，捂住了胸口。

 

“老高，我愿意陪你营业。”

 

冒险家打开了行李箱，他站在了野兽面前。  
这只野兽是一只猫。

他觉得自己的身影在缩小，在猫的面前缩成小小白白的一团，变成了一只白老鼠，却丝毫没有惧怕。  
他甚至想拥抱这只猫。

 

苍白的天地间，高瀚宇听到自己的口中说出了一个字。

 

“好。”

 

\---------------------

小番外一

 

我正在看着你看着你目不转睛  
你丢的爱正在看你等待你认领  
请别再看手机看手机装不在意  
噢你的余光飘向心的去向 飘向你的  
……

高小奶是个水瓶座，水瓶座的属性在他身上发挥得淋漓尽致，大胆，勇敢，敢于突破自我，勇于追求自己想要的一切。  
即使早上准备拍戏的时候眼睛有点肿，被化妆师骂了一顿，因为昨天下午突然请假翘班的事又被导演骂了一顿，也丝毫不影响他的好心情。

这天气多好，空气多新鲜，他快活地想要跳舞。

趁着拍戏间隙录了一个抖音发上去，刷新了几遍，满意地看到工作室的人转发到微博，然后一堆 #瀚冰# 粉丝疯狂@季肖冰。  
啊，多可爱的粉丝们，我一定会努力给你们发一辈子的糖的！

只要大爷愿意，我可以跟他营业一辈子！

约定SCI第二季，这绝对是季肖冰那个闷骚因为太过害羞，想出来的告白情话。  
第二季，他说有就有！  
即使没有人投资，他不会努力赚钱，自己买下版权投资吗？  
没有人规定，不能自己投资吧？

季肖冰，我的猫儿，你等着我！我一定会让你爱上我的！  
就算第二季的营业结束你还是没有爱上我，后面也还会有第三季第四季第五季，倒也要叫耳雅把后续倒出来。  
即使你一直没有爱上我，你季肖冰的身上也会打上我高瀚宇的专属标签，你还想找女人恋爱？  
门都没有！   
所以他接下来的人生目标就是努力赚钱，养猫，赚钱，养猫……

信心满满的高瀚宇，下午就又被经纪人骂了。  
“老高，你是猪吗？季肖冰的经纪人给我打电话，说你缠着他家的艺人不放，昨天还跑去人家采访的地方蹲点，有没有这回事？你该不会假戏真做了吧？”  
看来是季肖冰的小助理通风报信了。  
“没有的事，我就是跟季肖冰挺久没见了，昨天发现他就在隔壁市，才请假过去找他，结果他说他今天没通告，执意要送我回来方便我第二天拍戏，真没什么，就是兄弟情，你还不了解我吗？嘿嘿……”高瀚宇打着哈哈。  
“我警告你哦，跟季肖冰的绑定营业已经结束了，你消停点，微博上面 #瀚冰# 超话的关注人数都快超过SCI的 #瞳耀# 了，喧宾夺主会造成什么后果你也知道，中午还发了个告白抖音，抖音给你钱了吗？你的形象还要不要了？”经纪人还是不放心。  
“要啊，我懂，我懂，可是那些粉丝太热情了嘛，没办法，你也知道我很宠粉。”  
“宠粉是吧？明后两天你好像还有点时间，我给你安排个杂志硬照拍摄，你多宠宠。”  
“我去！你给我留点健身的时间。”  
“你把跟季肖冰微信聊天的时间缩短点，就有健身的时间了！对了，抖音那边你再录个跟剧组的人的小视频发上去，必须是女孩子，以后都尽量跟剧组的人录抖音做点宣传营业知道吗？”  
“知道知道，那硬照……”  
“没得商量，我会让助理去接你，嘟嘟嘟……”  
经纪人表示，今天依然是摸不太懂自家艺人脑袋里面在想什么的一天，只能用工作量操死他。  
于是高瀚宇只好在剧组的女演员里面翻了一遍，最后拉着一个年纪最小的未成年小女孩录了抖音发出去。  
啊！  
营业嘛，他在行。

晚上他不忘给季肖冰发微信。  
【高瀚宇：如果十几年前我遇到你，我们的孩子可能就有这么大了。（/酷）】  
【季大爷：两个男的生个P】  
“噔”，“噔”……  
两个链接发了过来。  
【季大爷：你发的什么？不会是病毒吧？】  
【高瀚宇：给大爷涨涨见识，lofter上面的瀚冰ABO同人文。】  
【季大爷：什么是lofter？什么是ABO？】  
【高瀚宇：lofter，一个能让你为我生二胎的博客网站，ABO……解释起来有点麻烦，你看完这两篇可以告诉我观后感。】  
【季大爷：什么鬼？！生二胎？？？？谁？？？？】  
季肖冰突然不敢点开了，怕看完之后怀疑人生。

高小奶，一只披着小奶狗人设外皮的狼，今天也努力奔跑在撩到季大爷和教坏季大爷的前线。

\----------------------------  
小番外二

 

两年后。

 

《SCI谜案集》第二季发布会现场，台下座无虚席。  
灯光从舞台的四面打到台上，身后是SCI第二季开播的宣传背景图。  
施磊导演一身西服，领带打得笔挺，站在舞台的最中央，两边站着一众演员，全是光鲜亮丽的模样。  
“啊啊啊啊啊磊磊C位出道好棒！”  
“猫儿好漂亮！白色儿的新造型好帅呀！”  
“赵帧，赵帧，赵帧！”  
“白驰好可爱！！！”  
“韩姐！我要嫁给你！”  
“几位主演神仙下凡辛苦了！”  
高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的手举起来，朝女生最多的地方晃了晃。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”一片土拨鼠叫。

施磊难得一副正经模样，带着一众SCI原班人马对着台下鞠躬，起来的时候，许多人眼眶都有些红。  
“感谢各位奶剧的神仙，各位天使，没有你们，就没有《SCI谜案集》的第二季，没有今天，谢谢你们！”  
谢谢大家。  
\---------------  
RPS圈地自萌请勿上升真人  
谨以此文，献给所有认真奶剧的自来水们，恭喜大家终于奶出第二季啦！！！！


End file.
